


A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose

by RakuraiDensetsu



Series: Our Neverending Torment [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Drama, Other, Tags will be updated as the story progress, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuraiDensetsu/pseuds/RakuraiDensetsu
Summary: Eli is a housewife and a novelist. She was happy with a husband who always left on business trips. At least she thinks she was until she met a high school student who suffered from an abusive family. Eli couldn't even begin to fathom the challenges ahead of her when she reach out for this particular girl...





	1. A Fateful December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> This is just a random idea that I came up with when I read doujins. Don't worry people! This one is just a short one. Every chapter will be remotely short from 1000 to 2000 words. Maybe more but no higher than that since my main fic 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears' is draining all my strength T_T
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It has been days since Eli last step out of her apartment. She has been so preoccupied with her novel that she didn’t shop for groceries. Having dedicated so much of her time into her current book, Eli thought she would have made some distinct progress. In contrast to her judgement, Eli’s laptop, which is sitting on the kitchen table in front of her, seemed to disagree with her. Eli heaved a heavy sigh and removed her glasses, pinching the brink of her nose.

“This is getting no where…” Eli stood up and strode towards the fridge.

She opened it only to find it completely empty. Another sigh came from her as she closed the fridge. When Eli took out her phone from her jeans pocket, she looked at the date. A frown began to form on her face as she recall the last time she had seen her husband. It’s been months since he left for his business trip, no calls or messages within that time at all. To Eli, it’s quite normal for her husband to not be home most of the time. They’ve only been married for a year and the first thing he’d ever say to her after their wedding was he had to leave for a business trip.

Not that she didn’t care about him. It’s just sometimes she wondered if they were really meant for each other at all. Ordinary couples would be having the best wedding night while theirs was Eli preparing him for his trip, wishing him a ‘Have a safe trip.’ Only to never see each other faces for months.

A growl came from her stomach, knocking her out of her thoughts. She really will turn into an old woman at this rate, with all the sighing and frowning she has been doing constantly.

“No choice but to make the trip, huh…?” Eli mumbled to herself.

Grabbing her keys from the kitchen stool near the entrance door. Eli put on her grey coat, cream-white muffler along with her boots for it was cold outside at night. It’s just her ordinary snowy night in December after all. When Eli opened the door, her eyes flashed to her left and their eyes met for a moment. A high school girl seemingly in her senior year with a deep green ribbon. Her dark violet hair is that of the deepest night, held together into a neatly low twin-tails by two light blue hairbands. Her eyes were two glimmering orbs of emerald. When she lifted her pale face towards Eli, emerald shifted into the colour of the deep ocean shimmering in the moonlight.

All of the young girl’s mesmerizing features would have kept Eli in her non-stop daze if not for the bruises and swellings on her body. For a while, Eli kept on staring even though the girl was unable to hold their gaze any longer. The mysterious girl looked away, biting her lip. Eli couldn’t ignore said girl upon seeing her beaten up like that.

“Hey, are you alright? Why are you all beaten up like that?” Eli bent down as she patted the girl’s shoulder. Her body was freezing to her touch. **How long has this girl been out here?**

“I’m fine… you don’t need to bother with me. Just carry on your daily work.” Eli could feel the girl shuddered under her touch as she said that.

“How can I just ignore you like this? Where are your parents? Do you have their numbers? I’ll call them for you.” Eli was about to take out her phone when the girl suddenly grip her hand tight, stopping her from taking out her phone.

Eli perplexedly looked at the girl but her face surprised Eli even more. A distinctly frightened face, nothing but pure fear was etched into her features. At that, Eli understood. She slowly slides her phone back into her pocket and she can see the girl relaxed immediately. The girl returns to the dull look from before, letting go of Eli’s hand.

“For the time being, you should go with me. A high school student staying here in the middle of the night is very dangerous. Not to mention its December, you’ll freeze to death out here. I’m planning to get some groceries for dinner. If you haven’t had dinner, would you like to have some with me?” Eli patted her shoulder again.

The girl lifted her face up at Eli again, shocked evident on her face. Eli waited for an answer. After a while, the girl nodded vigorously and Eli smiled. She held out her hand to the girl.

“My name is Ayase Eli, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I’m Toujou Nozomi…” She took Eli’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Nozomi-san.” Eli could feel the stinging coldness from Nozomi’s hand transferred over to hers. She gripped Nozomi’s hand tighter, hoping she’ll warm up soon.

“Nice to meet you too…” Nozomi muttered under her breath.

“Let’s go. We need to get back soon or we’ll catch a cold.” With that, Eli led Nozomi with her to the car park not too far from her apartment.

* * *

 

Closing the door behind them, Eli took off her coat and muffler as the piercing cold from outside was replaced by the warmness from the heater. After they both took off their shoes, Nozomi inspects the apartment in mild curiosity as Eli watches her from behind.

“Excuse me for being blunt but are you suffering from domestic violence, Nozomi-san?” Eli asked unhesitatingly.

“Your ‘bluntness’ never bothered me from the start, Eli-san. As for your question, what do you think the answer is?” Nozomi hummed, her back still facing Eli.

Eli was baffled. When she found Nozomi, the girl looked as if she had shunned the world. A while ago in the convenient store, Nozomi didn’t say a thing. She only followed Eli wordlessly as she picked out things for dinner. Now, Nozomi is playing a cryptic character. She evaded Eli’s question with a question.

“I don’t _think_ it is. I _know_ it is, Nozomi-san.” Eli concluded.

Nozomi turned around to face Eli after her bold conclusion. This time, a small smile played on her lips. However, Eli has this strange feeling that she isn’t actually _smiling_.

“Just Nozomi is fine, Eli-san. You have such a nice place, by the way. Are you sure your husband won’t mind with me here?” Nozomi smiled softly.

“It’s just a cosy apartment like any other. You don’t need to be so formal with me either, I don’t think I’m that much older than you. And yes, you’ll be fine, he isn’t home right now. How did you know I’m married?” Eli put the groceries on the kitchen stand as she prepared for dinner.

“Then I’ll call you Elichi, if that’s fine with you? And anyone would know with that ring on your finger.” Nozomi knitted her fingers behind her back and looked at Eli from the other side of the counter.

“That’s fine.” Eli looked up from her chopping board, “and how observant of you, Nozomi.”

“Thanks. Do you mind if I look around some more?” Nozomi raised one of her brows.

“Not at all. Make yourself at home.” Eli gestured to the living room in front of her.

Nozomi thanked her once again and started her own tour of Eli’s apartment. It’s not that big of an apartment but it’s not too small either. Fit enough for three person to live in with one living room facing the kitchen and the entrance on the right side of the kitchen. A balcony right outside the living room separated by a transparent glass sliding door. Two bedrooms, one on the left with a bathroom close to it and one on the right. The position of the bedrooms has pique Nozomi’s curiosity.

“Elichi, can I ask you something?” Nozomi raise her question.

“Hm? What is it?” Eli stirred the curry in the saucepan.

“Why are there two separated bedrooms? And in opposite direction too?” Nozomi glanced in each of the bedrooms’ direction.

“Why do you think it is?” Eli enquired with a hum.

Nozomi became astonished that Eli would used her own tactic on her. A question in exchange for evasion. By now, Eli was done with her cooking. The delicious aroma of curry floating about in the air. Thanks to the aroma, Nozomi remembered she hasn’t eaten anything since morning. She wanted to know more about the mysterious blond woman who extended her hand to her. Yet, her stomach seemed to disobey.

“Come now, have some before you pass out.” Eli put two dishes of curry down the kitchen table and gesture to the chair opposite from hers.

“T-Thank you, Elichi…” Nozomi blushed. Eli laughed lightly at how cute this girl can be.

Nozomi really did try her best not to be impolite while eating but she can’t denied how hungry she was the entire day. It’s a miracle how she didn’t pass out from starvation.

“You know… it’s only natural that you would want to keep your secrets to yourself. I totally understand. But sooner or later you’ll still need to consent somebody about your problem, Nozomi.” Eli poked her food.

“Same goes for you, Elichi.” Nozomi smiled wistfully.

“What…? I don’t…” Eli stutters in her defence.

“You haven’t answered my question about the bedrooms, Elichi.” The wistful smile was replaced by a playful one.

“Only if you answered mine.” Eli said simply. Ending the conversation.

When they finished their dinner, Nozomi helped Eli take care of the dishes. Then, as Nozomi was preparing to leave…

“If it’s possible for you, you can stay here if you want to. Going back means you’re going to get beaten again, right?” Eli offered.

Nozomi looked thoughtful for a while then she smiled warmly at Eli. A true genuine smile ever since Eli met her hours ago.

“Please pardon my intrusion then, Elichi.” Eli was going to ask about her parents when Nozomi interrupted her, “and they won’t mind if I stay here anyways. So don’t worry, Elichi.”

“Ok then. Bedroom is this way.” Eli pointed to the bedroom on the left.


	2. A Quenched Fire of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Yes, it's so short this time. I'm really killing myself for putting up with school work, two fanfics with a super long and annoying one that requires research and no afternoon nap at all... Btw, next chap of 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears' will be quite interesting so I need a longer time to write it.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The first few rays of sunlight shine through the curtains from the window, slowly creeping up to where Eli lays. The blinding light woken Eli from her sleep, she squints her eyes as they adjust to the light. Eli groaned and was about to turn over when suddenly her body met cold floor with a loud ‘thud’. The impact has woken Eli completely. Rubbing her sore spot, Eli glanced around. The realization hit her when she noticed she wasn’t in her warm bed and comfortable sheets. Instead, she was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

“I really don’t want to make breakfast right now…” Eli grumbled while she stood up.

“Then I’ll make it for you.” A voice from behind startled Eli.

Eli turned around to see Nozomi in one of her sleepwear. It was a black silky sleepwear with a very short skirt below and a large ‘v’ cut on the cleavage, showing the more skin than necessary. To think that a high school student would have such an enormous bust is a mystery to Eli. Even more so when said high school student wear it even better than she did. Take Eli’s attractiveness, increase it by tenfold and we’ll have Nozomi in a sleepwear.

“Elichi?” Nozomi’s voice brought Eli back from her trance.

Eli gasped, mentally slapping herself for even have the nerve to think such things about a high school girl. However, no matter how much she denied it, Eli can’t seem to keep her thoughts about the mysterious girl in front of her out of her mind.

“No, I’ll do it. You need to get change and be ready for school.” Eli pick up her pace and strode towards the kitchen.

“Okay, if you say so, Elichi…” Nozomi disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Eli alone to her thoughts.

Now that she has time to think about it, that girl whose name’s Nozomi has been disturbing her for quite some time. She only just met the girl yesterday and she couldn’t figure out why she would help a stranger this much. Personality-wise, Eli is a considerate person who always do things seriously when she put her mind to it. She always care about how other people feel to a certain degree. Not too invasive on their personal lives but not too insensitive to their feelings either. No matter how much she wrack her brains out to think about why she would help Nozomi this much, she just couldn’t figure out how her own mind works. If she keep on trying to solve a problem that she’ll never find the answer to, she won’t get anywhere. The answer will come when the time is right. So, she gave up and sighed.

“What’s with the long sigh, Elichi?  You’ll get wrinkles, you know?” Nozomi reappeared from the bathroom.

“Yeah, thanks for telling me to stop. I don’t think it’s possible for me to stop a habit though.” Eli laughed amusedly.

“You always sigh and frown?” Nozomi looked fascinated.

“Maybe for sighing but I have to correct you on the frowning. I do not frown _that_ much.” Eli exasperated.

“You _are_ frowning, you know?” Nozomi giggled.

“This is not _frowning_. It’s just me being serious.” Eli endeavoured in her defence.

“Yes. ‘Seriousness’ that will turn you into a graceful but intimidating woman.” Nozomi laughed light-heartedly.

“…!” Eli blushed as she failed at convincing Nozomi any further.

“Anyway, I have to go now. I’m really grateful you let me stay the night. I’m sorry for using your clothes without washing it for you. If I could, I would have but…” Nozomi tittered.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to wash it. By the way, you’re not having breakfast?” Eli put the dishes with ham and fried eggs on the kitchen table.

Even though the meal enticed her tremendously, Nozomi only smiled and automatically backed away from the steamy ham and fried eggs that is calling out for her on the table.

“Thank you but I really can’t take anymore from you, Elichi. Last night was more than enough already. You’re the first to ever reach out for me and if I take anymore from you, I’ll feel guilty.”

“I insist, Nozomi.” Eli seized Nozomi’s hand, preventing any elusion from Nozomi.

Nozomi looked perturbed for a while but soon give in to Eli’s entreaty. They both sit down and have breakfast together. Still, tranquillity soon engulfed them. Eli looked lost in her thoughts about the purple-hair girl while Nozomi was nervous for being able to spend time with someone like this. Not once but twice. To Nozomi, it meant more than anything wonderful that has ever happened in her life. She smiled to herself, having every intention to keep her thoughts to herself. Contrary to Nozomi’s uplifting mood, Eli was discomposed. For what? She had no idea. Eli only knows that the more she thinks about Nozomi, the more she wanted to know and the more she wanted to help. Eli snickered to herself, thinking that she already let it go and yet her mind still drifts back to the violet-hair girl.

“Thank you for the meal. I should probably get going now. I don’t want to bother you much more than this.” Nozomi stood with her dishes.

“Let me drive you.” Eli propped her chin against her palm.

“Eh…? Elichi, if you keep on being nice to me like this, I won’t be able to look at myself in the mirror tonight.” Nozomi joked.

“Then I will. Just leave the dishes in the sink, I’ll handle them when I get back.” Eli stood as well.

“H-Huh? Why are you…?” Nozomi became stunned.

Nozomi thought Eli would realize what she just said but no ‘blushing, frowning Eli’ appeared. Instead, Eli’s composure was still as intact as her nonchalant statement was. Another sigh came from Eli, startling Nozomi.

“Look, I don’t know why I’m doing this either. But I have this feeling in my gut that makes me really want to help you. You haven’t told me what you went through and I can make wild guesses all day. Still, I want to help you in what way I can.” Eli confessed.

For a second, Eli couldn’t read Nozomi’s expression at all. A shocked facial expression and her bangs shrouded her face completely. They stay quiet for another minute until a wryly laugh came from Nozomi.

“What? So you’re helping me because you pitied me, Elichi…?”

“What…? What are you talki-“ Eli started but soon interrupted by Nozomi, “If you think that I’m a pitiful _creature_ like the others then it’s best you drop the act. At the end of the day, you’ll just use me and throw me away anyway.”

To Eli’s utter astonishment, she hadn’t expect that reaction at all. It was so unexpected, Eli became petrified in her spot. On the other hand, Nozomi thanked Eli, grabbed her school bag and stormed out the door. Eli couldn’t move. She can only stared after the opened door in the entrance way as the person who just left through it leaves Eli in a bundle of apprehension that she won’t see Nozomi unscathed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I have given some thoughts about people who have ask me to prolong this story and I must say this one could have some potential. So, I have come to the decision of prolonging it. However, as I've mention before, I'm currently too busy so an early update for two stories is impossible. Please understand, thank you.
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Your opinion will let me decide whether or not I need to continue this story. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	3. A Friend In Need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Maybe I'll release a sooner chapter of this fic. There are many people who asked for Non-tan's well-being :D
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Where is this? Is this Otonokizaka…?”

Eli glanced around her, inspecting her surroundings. The familiar classrooms. Countless of wooden desks and chairs in each room. Thoroughly cleaned blackboard on the front and the teacher’s desk in the corner. Then, as she looked up, the plastic plate that reads 3rd year floor came into view. There is no mistake about it. Eli is currently standing here in the 3rd year floor. More specifically, she is back at her old high school, Otonokizaka.

Everything here was just as she remembered it. However, she subconsciously felt an uncanny and perturbed feeling while she was to feel the opposite upon seeing her old school again. Eli loved Otonokizaka. It wasn’t the best time of her life but it was still a time where she felt like she had found a reason in life. This was also the place where she met her husband. Yet, the atmosphere here fills Eli’s very being with an apprehensive feeling. The main cause of her uneasiness. The only unusual thing in this place was the eerie darken, clouded sky outside.

Tried as she may, Eli just couldn’t identify why a dark, clouded sky would make her feel discomposed. Shaking away the sinking feeling rising in the pit of her stomach, Eli pressed on to find any sign of life in the school.

“Where is everybody?”

She searched through the 3rd year, 2nd year and 1st year floors but not even a single person came into sight. A sudden comprehension hit her when she stopped abruptly in the hallway.

“…Why am I here? What am I doing here…?”

Reasons that felt like it was deliberately hidden from her arises from her mind. As Eli pondered why she didn’t perceive the motive for why she’s here, she spontaneously looked up to the roof from the window in the hallway. Her eyes widen as she noticed a flash of violet hair. Eli turned on her heels and ran. She ran like her life depended on it.

When she reached the door to the roof, Eli slammed the door open and yelled out the girl’s name.

“Nozomi!!!”

The figure in front of her stopped moving. The sinking feeling came back once again as Eli registered the setting in front of her. When she looked up from the window below, the fence was still there. However, when she got there, there was nothing but the threateningly high roof with no fence.

Her attention came back to the girl who is now standing at the edge of the roof. A few more steps and Nozomi’s back will be the last thing that Eli sees. Eli flinched when Nozomi stepped closer to the edge. She move to help Nozomi but no matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn’t budge. Resolving to using words was her only choice.

“Nozomi!! Don’t do anything stupid, please!”

Another step. Beads of sweat started rolling down Eli’s face.

“Please!! I really meant it when I said I wanted to help you! It’s not out of pity! I swear it on my life!!”

Another step. **Only two more steps**. Terror came rushing to Eli’s very soul.

“Nozomi! I’m begging you! Don’t do it!!”

One last step. Tears pricked at the corner of Eli’s eyes.

“Please come back!!! Don’t you take another step!!!”

Everything flashed before Eli’s sight like a reel of dramatic film. When Nozomi’s body fell from the roof, it was like a ragdoll completely devoid of feelings and movements. Tears poured hysterically from Eli’s eyes as she shouted Nozomi’s name.

“NOZOMI!!!”

* * *

 

Eli gasped for breath when she opened her eyes. She was sweating heavily from the nightmare she had witnessed. Turning her head to the nightstand, the motionless digital clock sitting on it reads ‘4 a.m’. Eli sighed, putting her hand on her head, concealing her light blue orbs that shines in the night.

“It’s nightmares about her again…”

Steadying her fastened breathing and the painful throbbing of her heart, Eli thought about the past few days. It’s been a week since that morning after Nozomi left. Luckily for Eli, she was a housewife and a novelist so she didn’t have to venture outside. The nightmare left her hanging with a dreaded feeling and she couldn’t be more happier being inside than going out.

Eli got up from her bed and grabbed the clothes from her closet, getting ready for a bath. Since she was already awake, Eli figured she might as well get up. The thought of going back to those haunting nightmares isn’t exactly the best choice of the day for Eli. When she got out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulder, her phone rings from the living room.

She picked up her phone from the table. The screen displayed a particular blue-haired friend of hers. **What could she possibly want at this time?**

“Hello?”

“Hello, Eli? It’s me, Umi.”

“Why are you calling me at this hour, Umi?”

“Am I interrupting your novel again?”

“No… I’m just surprised to see you calling me at this hour.” Eli glanced at the clock on the wall. It reads 5 a.m.

“Is that so…? I’m deeply sorry for the inconvenience, Eli.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Silence descended upon them. Eli waited for Umi to say something. Anything. Maybe Umi’s explanation of the unusual behaviour in her inherent personality. Calling someone at 5 a.m isn’t exactly something Eli think Umi would do. Alas, Eli spoke up first to break the abnormal tension that manifested from their silence.

“Um… is there a reason for you calling?”

“I just wanted to check in on a friend, that’s all.”

“You mean a _close_ friend, right?”

“Why yes. What makes you think you’re not close friends with me, Eli?”

“That’s not it. I mean everyone knows how rigorous you are, you wouldn’t want yourself to be an inconvenience to others. The only two people I know of that you’re willing to bother is Honoka and Kotori. I can’t imagine otherwise.”

“Oh… is that so…”

Eli frowns. That came out more like an ached remark than a question.

“I know you’ll only call Honoka for important matters. And the only person you’ll bother for your personal problems is Kotori…”

“…” Umi didn’t respond.

“…unless something happened between you two?”

“No!” Eli was shocked by Umi’s sudden outburst. She can hear Umi clearing her throat from the other end.

“I-I mean… no, that’s not it. There’s nothing happening between us at all.”

“… No one’s going to believe that, you know?”

“…!” Umi gasped from the other side.

“Kotori was right… you really _are_ easy to read… even through a phone.”

“P-Please don’t bring Kotori into this…”

“So, what happened between you and Kotori?”

“I-I told you nothing happened!”

“Umi, you wouldn’t call me if nothing happened. Just tell me and I’ll see what I can do to help.”

“Eli…” Umi was touched.

“Don’t get all emotional on me just yet, Umi. Talking through a phone might be inappropriate for you, let’s meet outside.”

“Did something happen to you too?”

“Not really… why’d you ask?” Eli tried not to make it obvious but there is no way someone like Umi can discern it.

“It’s just… you never ask to meet out for relationship issues before…”

“Oh…” Eli said.

“Did something happen between you and your husband?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“You didn’t meet up with us much ever since he left for business trips so I thought something happened…”

Now that Eli thinks about it, Umi did have a point. She had distanced herself from her friends for so long, Eli believed Nozomi was the first person she has interacted with after a year of marriage.

“Is that so? I’m sorry, I was so caught up with my novel that I didn’t notice it at all.”

“Well, you do have the tendency of losing yourself in your work sometimes. It can’t be helped.”

“Yeah… where do you want to meet then?”

“I’m fine with anywhere. Why don’t you choose?”

“Let’s meet up at the cafe near the station then.”

“Alright. Then I’ll see you at 7 a.m?”

“Sounds good to me. See you later, Umi.”

“See you later, Eli.”

Eli hanged up. She stared at the now silent phone in her hand and deliberated about whether or not she should tell Umi about Nozomi. It could do her some good if she were to relief herself of her worries and anxieties about the mysterious girl. Maybe, in her own way, Umi can help Eli find a resolution about what she should do next.

Closing her eyes, Eli prayed that Umi would be able to help her somehow. She wouldn’t ask for much, a small amount of help is more than welcomed for Eli’s situation. Moreover, Eli would be appreciative of Umi if she could free Eli of her constant nightmares and waking up from them in the middle of the night.

Bringing herself back to reality and away from the realm of abstraction, Eli got up from the couch and get ready to meet Umi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	4. Requested Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> There ya have it, people. Non-tan's well-being. You can guessed all you want what will happen next but I must say that NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AFTER 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears' UPCOMING CHAPTER.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Eli has many innate characteristics that she’s proud of. Characteristics that Umi always told Honoka to learn from. Yet, it is also her own peculiarity that distanced her from most people. She always denied things that people do which are not within her own standards and the result always leads to her ending up being all alone. Eli told herself she didn’t mind. Her façade was exactly what she told herself to become. Sometimes, however, a brief assumption crossed her mind. Eli wondered if she’s subconsciously confining herself.

It’s just a harmless thought but it haunts her just like how nightmares about a certain violet-haired girl does to her. Eli felt thankful to herself for having such fine quirks. Quirks like punctuality really does help her when it comes to looking for a solution from a friend. Fortunately, Umi shared the same characteristic like her. Especially when she’s walking into the café and Umi is already there waiting for her.

“Umi! Glad to see you’re on time as always.”

“Thank you. I’d only hope Honoka possess that part of our nature as well. Such a shame that she’s not. Anyway, good to see you here, Eli.”

“Still worrying about Honoka even when she’s not around?”

“How could I not? She’s probably out causing trouble again…”

“…maybe that’s why there’s a _‘problem’_ between you and Kotori?” Eli raised her eyebrow.

“I don’t understand why worrying about Honoka has anything to do with me and Kotori?” Umi looked quizzically at Eli.

Eli was astonished. Was Umi this dense before?

“That reminds me. When was the last time you three meet up for an outing?”

“Since college?” Umi queried.

“That long, huh…? And when was the last time you saw Kotori expressing her own concern for Honoka?”

“Wasn’t Kotori always worry about Honoka?”

“Well, yes. In a sense but not to your extension, Umi.”

“I’m not following, Eli.” Umi was agitated with Eli’s roundabout ways of pointing out the root of her problem.

This time, cold sweat started rolling down Eli’s forehead. She truly is worried about Umi _and_ Kotori now.

“Alright, let’s try it another way then. Where is Kotori right now?”

“She’s currently… busy.” Umi hesitated.

“With what?” Eli prodded.

“…” Umi turned her head away, unwilling to look Eli in the eye and tell her the truth.

“Is it that serious, Umi?”

At Eli’s enquiry, an unanticipated, annoyed voice answered for Umi who’s reluctant to keep up with Eli’s questioning any longer.

“Of course it is! Kotori is engaged, you insensible quartered-Russian blonde!”

Eli and Umi whipped their heads to the source of the contemptuous voice and they were greeted with a scowling Nico in a maid uniform, holding the tray of sugary cake and coffee latte in her hand.

“Nico… that’s not nice, you know?” Eli crunched her face in dissatisfaction.

“That’s your loss for not knowing it.” Nico still kept her scornful attitude.

“But is that true? Umi?”

Eli turned back to Umi, whose face is now a grim shade. Witnessing Umi with her grim expression, combined with her head looking down into her lap and her hands gripping her dress tight, Eli can only shakes her head solemnly.

“What happened during the time I wasn’t available, Nico?” Eli whispered to Nico.

“Apparently, Kotori and Umi had quite a severe argument a few weeks before. Somehow, when she met up with Minami-sensei, an engagement was presented to her and she accepted it without a second thought. The strangest thing about it all is Kotori told Honoka about her engagement but not sour-face over there. I can tell how devastated she was when she found out. It’s not a pretty sight at all.” Nico relayed the dramas to Eli who missed out on everything.

“That’s even worse than what I imagined.” Eli remarked.

“Yeah.” Nico couldn’t agreed more.

“What about you? You seemed like the world is in its rightful place, Nico.”

“Hah, I wished. I don’t know whether to call my problem a pain is the arse or unbearable.” Nico snorted sarcastically.

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Eli asked.

“Really? Then that’s my problem.” Nico said blankly.

“Who’s wicked enough to rival our infamous Nico this time?” Eli enquired.

“That annoying, intolerable red-head!” Nico emphasizes every word.

“Huh?” Eli was taken aback by Nico’s frustration.

“That-! That bitc-!”

“Language, Nico.” Eli interjected immediately.

Nico glowered at Eli but soon step down as she saw Eli’s stern glare.

“ _I mean_ , that _insufferable_ _girl_ who walked into the café the other day.” Nico tried not to emphasize but her voice is still rising higher than usual.

“Okay, why don’t you take a breath and told us what happened?” Eli suggested.

Even though she said by ‘us’, Eli knows fully well Umi is in no position to keep on talking or hearing what other people are saying anymore. Eli glanced at Umi and that same grave look is still etched onto her face. Eli sighed at the very sight of her blue-haired friend. Leaving Umi to her own world, Eli turned her attention back to Nico.

“It happened last week. A red-head walked in here with a friend of hers. Well, I say _friend_ but I don’t think that’s how the red-head sees her. The girl is a timid one, stutters every time she talks and she’s getting bossed around by the red-head.”

“I see, so you pitied the friend, right?”

For some reasons, the word ‘pity’ stings Eli’s heart but she has no idea why such a casual word would have so much effect on her. Still, Eli pushed the feeling to the deepest depth of her heart and kept a straight face.

“Yeah, pretty much. I didn’t care much at first but the red-head was pushing it too far with her _sarcasm_ and I had to step in.”

“Typical Nico. You cared but you’re still hiding it?” Eli chuckled.

“Hey! I’m a part-time maid, _not_ a trouble-seeker. If I stepped in and got filed a complaint from that seemingly rich red-head, what will become of Nico in the future!?” Nico dramatically acted out her own well-being.

“She’s rich?” Eli quirked her brows.

“Yep, _really wealthy_. She didn’t pay with normal yen. Instead, she whipped out an _exclusive_ black and gold credit card from her purse and paid for the whole portion, hers and the friend.” Nico’s face became sour.

“Hm~ what did you do, exactly? You said you stepped in, right?”

“I did. As I’ve said, the friend was timid. I can see how voluntarily she was when she pandered to the red-head every whim. When I was about to have it with the red-head, another person entered the café and caused a scene with the two.”

“Who?” Eli’s mind started wandering off on its own. Imagining the one person she didn’t think she would.

“A cat-like girl? I had no idea, I only know from how she keeps on including ‘nya’ every time she speaks. She said something about ‘Stop being unreasonable, this is not who you are.’ to the red-head while the red-head doesn’t even give the girl her attention at all… Oh, I just remembered something conspicuous about them too.” Nico’s face brighten up.

“What?” Eli prodded.

“They all wore Otonokizaka’s uniform.”

“What year…?” Eli’s voice was a mere whisper.

“They’re all 3rd years.” Nico concluded.

Her eyes widen at Nico’s nonchalant conclusion. Vivid images of the violet-haired girl from that night and from her nightmares rushed to Eli’s mind.

“Nico, do you remember what the timid friend looked like?” A harsh expression on Eli’s features. **Nozomi shied away from me that night when I extended my hand to her.**

“Hm? You mean the brown-haired one?” Nico raised her eyebrow.

“Brown-haired…?” Eli became dreary.

“Yeah, brown-haired. Why? Is there a reason you _don’t_ want her to be brown-haired?” Nico looked at her dully.

“No…, no special reasons.” Eli looked away, disappointment on her face.

In the back of Eli’s mind, she was questioning herself over and over about a fact that she just discovered only mere seconds ago. She was despondent when she found out the brown-haired friend wasn’t Nozomi. Confusion. Disheartened. Bitter. All those negative emotions swirled around inside her, smothering her. Eli was confused about why she would feel dejected when that girl wasn’t Nozomi. She felt disheartened when that girl wasn’t Nozomi. And lastly, she felt bitter when she couldn’t find Nozomi.

Her heart throbs when she thinks about Nozomi while she knows the fastest method to put an end to the pain. Eli could just go back to Otonokizaka and asked to see her, or wait for her at the gate when she’s done. Yet, she couldn’t do it. The reason is simple, Eli was terrified of seeing Nozomi again. If she were to see her, what would she say? What _could_ she say? Such was Eli’s problem. Which is also the reason why she’s here, listening to Umi’s and Nico’s issues.

“Anyway, I stepped in and interfered with their heated fight. When I asked the red-head _nicely_ not to regard to her friend as a servant, she looked at me as a _piece of trash_. Next thing I know, _I_ was the one to have a heated fight with her.” Nico snorted furiously.

“…” Eli was still lost in her thoughts.

“What about you? People have been trying to get in touch with you but your hibernation was so hard to crack that everyone gave up, you know?” Nico reprimanded.

“Actually, I do have a problem of my own. I wouldn’t be out here if there aren’t any.” Eli sipped her drink.

“People issues?”

“Huh?” Eli dumbfounded.

“You’re not good with people, Eli. That’s the only problem that the _‘Oh so flawless Student Council President’_ would shy away from.”

“Oh…” Eli blushed.

“So, what’s your problem?” Nico enquired.

By that moment, Umi was finally back from her own grey little world. Both Nico and Umi listened as Eli relayed what happened to her last week. Everything about the violet-haired girl. Her appearance. Her seemingly family-misfortune, though it’s from Eli’s perspective. How the girl left her hanging when she left that morning. All except for the nightmare’s detail, of course.

“Hm… it seemed to me like you truly wanted to help this girl.” Nico remarked.

“Yeah…” Eli’s eyes were downcast.

“But Nozomi-san only met her the night before. How can she knows what Eli is like after spending one night in her apartment?” Umi pointed out.

“I hate to admit it but you’ve got a point there, Umi.” Nico admitted.

“…Yeah, I think so too.” Eli agreed, looking out the café’s window on impulse.

At that moment, just like in her dream, a glimpse of violet-haired caught her eye. Eli became stunned. Her brain unable to register anything else around her, including her friend’s calling. All that Eli knows was that her focus is on the violet-haired girl who rounded the corner into the dark alley with some shady-looking guys. Nico’s and Umi’s attention followed Eli’s eyes to where she’s currently occupied with curiosities. Suddenly, Eli spoke up, breaking the tension that was about to set in.

“Umi, I need your help right now.”

“Okay.” Was all Umi say as the three of them stood up and strode out of the café shop towards the dark alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> This is the first chapter that I ran into the most feared problem when I wrote fics: OOC. I really, really don't like OOC, so I had to double-check the lines for the three of them. Luckily, it came out as 'good enough' to me. If it's possible to everyone, please give me your reviews on them. I really want to know if it's OOC or not so I can make changes in near future updates. Thank you.
> 
> Yes, people. I've just said it, AFTER 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears' UPCOMING CHAPTER. Cause I think next chap of 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears' is the start of NicoMaki's relationship... or at least it is. Just stay-tune, everybody XD
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	5. Renewed Hope and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> It will be pretty long before I can post again but I'll try my best everyone. I'm currently too busy with school work...
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Nozomi had had her share of being mistreated by people for as long as she could remember. Most of the maltreatment came from her family but as she grown up and came into contact with the world, Nozomi herself learned that most people are just as callous. Notwithstanding the fact that she was ill-treated by her own parents and the world as a whole, Nozomi was still compassionate towards them.

She finds them pitiful people for letting their hate and indifference overcome them. Initially, Nozomi tried to change them for the better, to show them that they could be someone better. However, as time pass, Nozomi has come to fully comprehend the gruesome truth that they cannot and will not change for someone else, let alone someone minor in their life like her.

So, in all her futile ephemeral strength, she hang on to life in whatever way she can to survive in this cruel, sadistic world. Nozomi did feel guilty about every unmindful things she did to protect herself but she had learned the lesson. It’s either her or the other to get hurt. That morning was also one of her resolves. She wished she could have done differently. She honestly did. That shocked expression on Eli’s face was unforgettable to Nozomi. It was carved into the back of her mind and will consistently existed for as long as she lives.

Despite everything Eli has given her in the short amount of time in her apartment, Nozomi still had to do it. She had to run away from it all. Being hurt for so long has numbed her feelings to its core, she couldn’t bring herself to apologize for saying such things to Eli. Nozomi was afraid of being hurt. She didn’t want to feel pain ever again. And in her mind, Eli has the potential to bring her anguish.

At the very moment, she smiled ironically at herself as the three shady-looking men cornered her in the dark alley. **This must be my punishment for treating Elichi like that, huh?** She thought to herself. **Serve me right, anyways.**

“Well, well, it seems we managed to catch quite a woman, right boss?” The first one spoke up.

“Yes, it seemed so. Well done, boys!” The guy in the middle, who was checking her out from head to toe, praised two others.

“Thank you, boss! Should we do it right now?” The third one, who was extremely eager to take his pants off, asked his boss impatiently.

“Of course and the one to go first is me!” The boss launched himself at her.

Nozomi closed her eyes shut and braced herself for what’s about to come. Her will and vigour completely depleted. The man pinned her wrists to both sides of her head, leering at her. Nozomi opened her eyes once again as he was closing in on her. The vacuous look came to her as all she knows no longer operate inside her mind anymore. Then, a sudden kick hit his head, sending him flying into the far corner of the alley. Painful yelp came from his friends as well.

When Nozomi looked up, a pair of amber orbs looked down at her. The owner of those fierce yet gentle eyes was an awfully ravishing and elegant woman with long, smooth dark blue hair. Her hair reminded Nozomi of the sea when nightfall came, bringing along with it thousands of shiny, sparkling stars in the night sky. Her features were a mix of worries and sternness.

“Are you alright? Did he do something to you?” Umi knelt down next to her.

“N-No… he haven’t yet.” Nozomi was stunned by Umi’s powerful kick.

“Nozomi!”

That same familiar voice Nozomi thought she could never hear again called out to her. When Nozomi turned towards the sound, it was unmistakably Eli who was running towards her with anxiety on her features.

“Elichi…?” Nozomi was dumbfounded. For a second, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

“Are you okay? Did that man do anything to you? We came as quick as we could when we saw you.” Eli was overwrought with worry, checking to see if Nozomi’s hurt.

“I’m fine, Elichi…” Nozomi was still dazed as she looked at Eli in disbelief.

Umi stood up and directed her attention to the man who was lying unconscious in the corner while two others were moaning in pain, one on the ground and one slumped against the wall. She walked to where they were lying with the most relentless glare, a stern expression on her face.

“You really have some nerve, don’t you? Molesting a high school girl in an alley in broad daylight… I suggest you disappear before I change my mind about letting you off.”

Two of them stood up, grasping their pained spot and glowered dangerously at Umi. Then, they threw themselves against her, trying to punch Umi but unfortunately for them, Umi was much quicker. She dodged their punches and grabbed hold of their arms, throwing them against the wall with a loud ‘thud’.

Finally getting their fair share of being beaten into a pulp, they hurriedly scramble to their feet, carrying their unconscious boss with them and ran. By that time, Nico appeared.

“Where were you, Nico?” Umi berated her lightly for not being here.

“Nico is not as sturdy as you are so it’s your job to handle the fighting. Meanwhile, I make myself useful by calling the cops beforehand. They should be captured by now.” Nico put her hand on her head, exaggerating her dramatic entrance.

Exactly at that moment, the offensive curses from the men can be heard as the siren from police cars wailed deafeningly loud as the three men were cornered. Umi looked at Nico with a new-found satisfaction for a job well done while Nico huffed proudly at her. For now, when things have finally cleared up, Nico and Umi turned towards where Eli was currently tending to Nozomi. Mutual understanding was exchange between them as they observed the two silently.

“Let’s go, Nozomi.” Eli helped her stand up.

“Go…? Go where?” Nozomi pushed Eli away, refusing to go with her. “There’s no place for someone like me to go, Elichi. I don’t belong to anywhere.”

A darken shadow clouded Nozomi’s face as her eyes became downcast, reminding Eli of the Nozomi that shunned the world. Upon seeing the Nozomi that left since that day and the Nozomi that scared her to death when she jumped down the roof, Eli remembered what she had said before. Maybe she was dense then but now she understood when she put herself in Nozomi’s shoes. What she said truly seemed like it was just pity but Eli wasn’t dishonest at all.

She had only just met Nozomi and for her to act that way is understandable. Nonetheless, Eli is going to make her fathom the fact that Eli did care. Furthermore, she wanted Nozomi to know what she’s really like. To learn about Nozomi and for Nozomi to learn about her.

“I know what I said before wasn’t what you wanted to hear so I’ll try again this time.”

Eli gripped Nozomi’s shoulder, forcing her to look at Eli. As for Eli, she stared straight into those emerald orbs with a determined expression. For the past few days she has been agonizing about letting Nozomi leave, she’s not going to let this go to waste now that Nozomi is here in front of her.

“Nozomi, I know what I said that time hurt you tremendously but I genuinely meant every word I say. As for the reason I think I know why I wanted to help you now.” Eli paused, closing her eyes only to open them again. “Maybe to you, there is no one out there who actually care about you at all. However, right at this very moment, I want you to know that I will never lie nor giving up on my word. Right now, I only wanted to help you but maybe… just maybe… in the near future it can be something more. Something that gives you hope for the future. If its okay with you, I’ll be the one to give you hope.”

Nozomi must have wonder to herself how can she be stupefied so many times in a day. Yet, it was true because right at this very moment, after Eli’s passionate declamation, Nozomi will probably never be able to forget Eli’s expression for the rest of her life. With tears streaming down her face, Nozomi covers her mouth with both hands as she was utterly speechless.

“Are you coming with me, Nozomi? Back to where you belong?” Eli reached out once again.

She was unsure of herself. Of the chances life is giving her. Most of all, of the person in front of her. The possibility that Eli can actually save her crosses through Nozomi’s mind as she was battling inwardly. Eli’s hand hovered in front of her, drawing her attention. When Nozomi searched Eli’s face, there was nothing but sincerity. No lies nor deceit.

Then, Eli smiled at her and nodded. Nothing matters more than the now as she took that same hand she has dreamed of her whole life. For the first time, she smiled. A truly contented smile.

“Yes, Elichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> Yay! Eli has saved the day >:D or is it Umi?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	6. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Ah~ Panadol is my best friend forever now~ I have plans for both fics yet my head refuse to listen.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

After saving Nozomi from the thugs, Eli, Nico, Umi and Nozomi all went back to the café. Nico offered Nozomi a treat, asking if there is anything she particularly want from the menu. She took one look at the menu and refused, but Nico gave her a scowl. Then, she turned her head towards the counter and yelled out ‘One vanilla cream cheesecake’.

Nozomi looked at her with a bewildered expression but Nico only shrugged at her with a grumpy face and got back to doing her shift for the day, leaving the now anxious Nozomi with Umi and Eli. Yet, the air was way too heavy for anyone to strike a conversation; Nozomi held her head low, staring at her hands which are laying in her lap; Eli kept on staring intensely at Nozomi but doesn’t say anything at all, while Umi glanced between the both of them, pondering whether she should speak up first.

They kept on doing that for another minute or so until Eli decided to break the silence.

“How have you been these past few days, Nozomi?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Nozomi weakly smiled at her.

“You’re welcome…”

Eli was at a loss for words, already running out of things to ask her. Luckily, Umi came to her rescue.

“Why did you go with those shady-looking men, Nozomi-san?”

“Um…” Nozomi was discomposed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I’m Sonoda Umi, nice to meet you.” Umi quickly apologised for her rude invasion.

“Nice to meet you too, Umi-san.” Nozomi smiled at her, despite being nervous.

As if a miracle has come and lifted the atmosphere from before away, Umi responded to Nozomi’s smile with a welcoming attitude.

“Actually, I wasn’t planning on coming with them at all. They dragged me along with them.” Nozomi explained.

“I see, they forced you, huh?” Umi’s face became grim. “I’m glad we managed to get there in time, isn’t it Nozomi-san?”

“You don’t have to be so formal towards me, Umi-san. You can call me Nozomi, I’d feel more at ease if you call me like that.”

“I see… if that’s what you wish, Nozomi.” Umi quickly complied.

“That’s much better, thank you, Umi-san.” Nozomi smiled at her.

“Then you too, Nozomi.”

“Hm?” Nozomi stared at her with a puzzled look. “What do you mean, Umi-san?”

“You need to stop being formal to me too, Nozomi.” Umi arched her brow at Nozomi, slightly amused.

“O-Oh, that’s what you meant. Very well, I understand, Umi-san.” Nozomi smiled shyly at her. It only took her a second to realize she made a mistake. “…!”

“Please try that again, Nozomi.” Umi closed one eye and merrily beamed at her.

“Okay, Umi-chan.” Nozomi laughed lightly at her.

The following conversation between Umi and Nozomi soon evolve into a cheerful merriment. With Nozomi now less guarded towards her, Umi found herself quite drawn to the girl’s joyful personality. As for Eli, who is silently watching the two of them from her seat, became completely engrossed in their interaction.

Surprisingly, she felt as if she can continue watching Nozomi being genuinely happy like this, without a care in the world. Such feelings put her at ease and she welcomed it. On the other hand, Nozomi, who was distracted by Umi since the start, noticed Eli was staring at her the whole time. She turned her head towards Eli and their eyes met.

In the mere second their eyes met, Eli gazed back with a blank expression at first but a gentle smile was directed at her after that, causing Nozomi to blush lightly at her. Seeing how easily flustered she was, Eli laughed to herself. Meanwhile, this little exchange between them didn’t go unnoticed by Umi. Sadly, Umi was too insensible to understand what they’re doing.

“What are you two doing…?” Umi confronted them head-on.

“Umi, well… it’s exactly what it is.” Eli averted her eyes away from her.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying at all. Would you be more specific, Eli?”

“S-Specific?” Eli don’t understand why she would try to avoid the situation. **It’s just the two of us staring at each other… why am I avoiding…?**

“It’s nothing at all, Umi-chan.” Nozomi smiled mischievously at her.

Umi didn’t say anything, in response to their evasion was her disconcerted look. Their conversation was back on again minutes later, this time with Eli’s participation. After about thirty minutes, Nico joined them after she finished her shift for the day.

“Oh, Nico! Welcome back, done for the day?” Eli asked as Nico came upon their table.

“Yeah, my shift ends at 11 a.m so I’m already done.” Nico said, glancing at her wrist watch. It reads ten past eleven a.m.

“Well, right on time, Nico. I'm planning to go now.” Umi was gathering her bag.

“Already?” Nico stared at her, a bit annoyed that her friend would leave right when she’s done.

“I have my dojo to run too, you know?” Umi admonished her lightly, while Nico pointedly stared at Umi.

“We’ll see you again some other times then, Umi. Have a good day at the dojo.” Eli sent her off.

Umi nodded at Eli with gratitude, then turned her attention to Nozomi.

“I’ll see you around, Nozomi. Have a nice day.” Umi said.

“Thanks, you too, Umi-chan.” Nozomi smiled kindly at her.

“I’ll call you again, Nico. So stop looking at me like that.” Umi reassured Nico. “I have to go now.”

Umi was halfway out the door when Nico shouted after her.

“You better call me, Umi. This is for your own good anyways. If you don’t, you’ll be the one to lose it all.”

She halted after Nico’s shout but soon regained her composure and left. Little did Nico know what she said has troubled Umi even more, as her thoughts are once again forcefully brought back to the ashen-haired girl.

Nico irritably snorted at the door, hands on her hips. Simultaneously, Eli looked at the direction of the door with a worried expression, hoping that her blue-haired friend will talk to them about her problem. Ever since she arrived, Umi didn’t open up much about what is going on between her and Kotori, which caused Eli more distress. Even more so when what Nico had told her troubled her thoughts once again. **Kotori is getting marry…**

“Nico, can you tell me more about them?”

Nico took one glance at Eli, then resumed staring at the door.

“I wish I could but even I don’t know that much details. What I already knew all came from Honoka so I can’t tell anything else right now.” Nico’s face became grimmer.

When Nico sat down on Umi’s now vacant seat, Nozomi glanced between the two of them, dared not to speak up. She’s curious about what they’re talking but doesn’t want to be intrusive on their business. After a while, Nico regained her confident self and turned to Nozomi.

“So, you’re Nozomi, right?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Nozomi smiled at her.

“Hm, you’re the one who caused Eli distress, huh? This is the first time I saw her getting restless about someone. Well, aside from her sister, of course.” Nico put on a hilarious mocking face.

“Nico!” Eli exclaimed. Meanwhile, Nozomi laughed at them, slightly amused.

“What? It’s true, isn’t it? You can’t deny it, Eli~” Nico teased her.

“Shouldn’t you be introducing yourself instead of teasing me, Nico?” Eli berated her.

“Oh, sorry. Where are my manners~” Nico said in a sing-song voice. “Nice to meet you, I’m Nico Nii. The soon-to-be number one idol in the whole universe~ let’s get along~”

“Nice to meet you too, Nicocchi…” Nico’s many personas shocked Nozomi. It made her wonder just how many characters can this girl changed into, with incredible speed too.

Nozomi’s informal nickname for Nico didn’t go unnoticed by Eli though. Especially when she’s the only one who get called like that, while Nozomi was being too formal towards her and Umi. At that, Eli couldn’t help but ponder.

“You’re being quite friendly to her, aren’t you Nozomi?” Eli questioned.

“Hm? Well, isn’t Nicocchi younger than me?” Nozomi laughed cheerily.

“What!?” Nico screeched. “I’m not younger than you! You’re totally getting the wrong image of me here, aren’t you Nozomi!?”

“I can certainly see why she would think you’re younger than her, Nico.” Eli chuckled.

“Eli!” Nico exclaimed.

“What goes around comes around, Nico.” Eli shrugged at her.

They continued talking for another hour until Nico’s mother called her.

“Mama?” Nico picked up her phone.

“Nico, can you come home and take care of your siblings for me? I have to take my afternoon shift today.”

“Alright, I’ll be home soon.” Nico said and snapped her phone back. “I gotta run, see you two later.”

Nico hurriedly gathering her things but stopped when she remembered something. She glanced up at them.

“If you see that red-head, steer clear of her, alright? She’s not someone that will make your day pleasant.” Nico paused. “Also, if you both need my help, just give me a call and I’ll come running.”

She gathered her bag and walked out the door in the blink of an eye. Notwithstanding the fact that Nico’s personas is agonizingly aggravating, Nozomi was able to discern that Nico truly does care, a considerate heart for others. Although her methods of expressing her consideration could make people getting the wrong idea about her. Eli and Nozomi watched after her figure until she disappeared, then Eli turned towards Nozomi.

“How about we go home, Nozomi?”

“’Home’…?” Nozomi echoed. “Is it… really okay to call it ‘home’?”

“Of course, I told you before, if you feel troubled, just come to my apartment. Who knows? It can become your safe haven.” Eli winked at her.

In all honesty, Eli’s apartment has already become the dream haven in her heart. Ever since the moment when she first stepped inside, an unknown feeling of warmth filled Nozomi’s being. She felt genuine serenity when she was there, but the feeling left her with qualms about whether she belonged there. However, Eli has cleared the dark cloud of doubts in her mind when she told Nozomi she could relied on her.

“Let’s go, Nozomi.” Eli took her hand and pulled Nozomi up with her. To return to Eli’s apartment. To where Nozomi wanted to be more than ‘home’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> I have decided to make a trilogy based on this story :D Please rejoice everyone!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	7. The First Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I'm starting to forget my own story's plot...
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It has been two days since Eli confronted her yet that moment still struck her as surreal whenever Nozomi’s mind started wandering. It was always like this, ever since she met Eli. Even now as she’s currently at school, whereas she was supposed to be focusing on studies instead of daydreaming about a certain blonde woman who reached out for her. Maybe it was just a small gesture. And to Umi and Nico, it certainly was. However, Eli’s actions spoke louder than words. Her shaky voice and her distraught face engulfed in fear when she saw Nozomi again after quite some time was something that bewildered Nozomi. Even more so when she had seen how Eli’s expression softened and relaxed when she confirmed that Nozomi was unharmed.

That has been the first time someone was genuinely worried about her well-being. The peculiar warmth that overflowed her when she took Eli’s hand for the second time was tempting. Eli’s features were so earnest it made her wanted to believe it without a second thought. Nevertheless, Nozomi knew better than that. Life has taught her every cruel things it can do to a person if they’re too naïve and pure. She told herself, eventually this will be over as well. The same way everyone that she thought cared about her did. Nozomi _was_ pure. She was an untainted, white sheet of paper. Now… she’s darker than the deepest, most wretched part of a human’s soul.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Being pained for so long has matured her to a considerable extent, making her mused over things that she shouldn’t mind. Like how easily Eli made her heart flutter when she remembered that moment in the alley and how dejected she was when her practical self reminded her how all this is just a mirage.

A shadow hovered unpredictably above her making her flinched consequentially. As she glanced up, it was Suzuhara-sensei with her book, who was just about to bonk her head lightly to bring Nozomi back to the lesson.

“Finally back, Toujou-san? I was about to wake you up since you wouldn’t answer me at all.”

“…” Nozomi was terrified. Her eyes wide, mouth slightly parted and lips trembling. It appeared as if she was going through a panic attack.

“Uh… Toujou-san?” Suzuhara-sensei called, a little bit bemused that Nozomi would acted weirdly when she’s only reminding Nozomi of the lesson.

Then, Nozomi started sweating. Her whole body was a quivering mess. Her breathing became shallow and rapid, even the sound of Suzuhara-sensei’s voice was drown out by loud pounding of her heart. Nozomi gripped the edge of the table firmly, as if it was the only glimmer of hope that she has. Unconsciousness was creeping closer and Suzuhara-sensei’s face flashed before Nozomi’s eyes.

“Hey! Toujou-san!? Are you alright!?” Suzuhara-sensei’s panicked voice was the last thing Nozomi could comprehend before darkness took her.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re really her guardian, Ayase-san?” Suzuhara-sensei eyed her suspiciously.

“Yes, I am.” Eli answered firmly. **What a lie…** She thought, as Eli kept a straight face.

She was a little surprised to find her number was on Nozomi’s file when her homeroom teacher called Eli while she was in the middle of her chores. Frankly, she freaked out when she heard something like _“Toujou-san collapsed during class.”_ and before she knew it, Eli had dashed out of her apartment towards where her car was. Suzuhara-sensei brought Nozomi to the Infirmary after she fainted. By the time Eli got there, she was already awake. They both checked to see if she’s okay and she assured them she was. Eli didn’t buy it but Suzuhara-sensei asked to have a private conversation with her. So she’s left with no choice but to ask Nozomi to wait in the car for her.

“Hm… you have different last name, don’t you?”

“That’s because I’m a distant relative of hers from overseas. I just moved back to Japan a few years back.” Eli laughed light-heartedly.

“Is that so…” Suzuhara-sensei looked incredulously. “What about your appearance? You look like a foreigner while she’s not.”

“Ah, that. Well, I’m half-Russian. But I can guaranteed you that I do share the same bloodline with her.” **What a blatant lie… please fall for it!** Eli sweated. At least she wasn’t lying about the Russian part.

“I see…” Suzuhara-sensei looked unconvinced but she half bought into it. “Well, I’m not one to question who Toujou-san put on her file as her guardian. I need to know something though… are you aware of Toujou-san’s condition?”

“Her condition…” Eli half wanted to ask if she knows, while her other half didn’t want to appear as unconcerned parent role that she’s currently pretending.

“Do you, Ayase-san?” Suzuhara-sensei’s voice was scrutinizing her.

“I tried to communicate with her but… Nozo–I mean Toujou-san wouldn’t open up to me at all.” Eli lowered her head. “I’m sorry…”

Suzuhara-sensei’s eyes softened upon Eli’s despondent apology. She let out a sigh, then took out a file, pushing it towards Eli. Seeing the big blue file in front of her, Eli raised her head towards Suzuhara-sensei with a confused look.

“She had a panic attack and collapsed in class today. I was there. I witnessed it.” Suzuhara-sensei relayed what happened. “This file is her mark’s statistics. Overall, Toujou-san did great at everything. She wasn’t exactly a flawless student but she was devoted, which is why I have no complains about her grades…”

“…but there’s something that bothers you, isn’t it Sensei?” Eli finished for her.

She stared at Eli with vacuous eyes, yet they bore such destructive power.

“Yes. That’s right. She’s my favourite student. She’s not the best but she’s the most understanding and mature out of all the students that I’ve taught.”

That was all Eli need to know about how well Nozomi did in school. She doesn’t need some files and papers to prove it to her.

“Also, this is something that has been on my mind for a long time ever since Toujou-san talked to me.” Her eyes became downcast.

“She opened up to you?” Eli echoed.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it _‘open up’_. It’s more like an admission from her. I’d say it’s something she blurted out in the heat of moment.” She crossed her arms.

“What did she say to you?” Eli prodded.

“She told me one time when she was helping me sorting out paperwork. Toujou-san said that she loved Otonokizaka. To her it’s her ‘actual home’ and she felt at peace when she’s here.”

Eli’s breathing hitched in her throat, she couldn’t stop the rising feeling of sadness in her when she listened.

“If it’s just a normal conversation between me and her, I would have taken that statement as ‘A student who loves to be at school’, but her expression… the way she said it… it was so mournful.”

“Can you be more specific, Sensei?”

“It was after school, she offered to stay and help. The way she offered me was more than just enthusiasm though, feels like she’s desperate to stay at school. I accepted her kind offer, then the next thing I know, she glanced outside into the schoolyard and mustered “I love Otonokizaka. It’s my home. It’s where I find myself belonged.” along with distant, sombre eyes.”

The picture was starting to form in her mind. Eli frowned when it became more vivid. The image of a purple-haired girl staring out the window with a fixed expression. As if that wasn’t enough, Suzuhara-sensei’s final touch added an even severer feature to Eli’s visualization.

“The strangest thing about it all is the faint smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Even I can tell that she’s faking it, the sorrowful look she carried around…” Suzuhara-sensei frowned.

“I see…” Eli managed to say, feeling a lump forming in her throat. “Thank you for telling me, Sensei. I truly appreciate it.”

She honestly did.

When their customary exchanges ended, Eli gathered her coat, stood up and was about to leave the Teacher’s Room. That’s when Suzuhara-sensei abruptly stopped her with a prudent question.

“Pardon me for my rudeness, but since when did you meet Toujou-san again, Ayase-san?”

“What do you mean?” Eli was puzzled.

“You said you move back to Japan a few years back. Toujou-san filled in her Guardian’s phone number a week before. What happened during the period before she filled her student profile?” Suzuhara-sensei observed her carefully.

“Ah… that. Uh, that’s… because her parents are busy recently so I was asked to look after her.”

Eli broke out in a cold sweat. Now that is a whole new level of lying. She’s just making it up as she goes. Eli has to stop. She _knows_. Yet she just doesn’t know why she’s doing this; lying about their undefined relationship, covering up for a girl she barely knew; who she had just met for more than a week.

“I see. Well then, have a good day, Ayase-san.” Suzuhara-sensei bid her goodbye and Eli too did the same.

She made her way out into the school’s gate, heading for her car, where a certain purple-haired girl is waiting inside. When Nozomi spotted her, her face lit up almost instantaneously.

“Elichi! That was fast. What did Suzuhara-sensei say?”

Eli gazed at her with complicated emotion, unsure of what she should say. Right now, Nozomi seemed like a little child, beaming when she saw Eli again. Her heart wrenched at the mere sight. Now she couldn’t possibly tell Nozomi what they’ve discussed nor ask her what truly happened at her home. It’s a strange thing to be feeling so many contradiction from this girl, but Eli felt like she’s getting more drawn into her.

“She said that you need to get some rest. Also, she told me about your marks.” Eli lied.

She lied. Again. Turns out today is April’s Fool for her. She didn’t want to. Instead, her mind was scrambling for answers. Why did Nozomi put Eli on her Guardian’s phone number? Why did she say Otonokizaka is her ‘home’? There are so many whys that she needed answers to.

“Ah… I see. I’ll try to rest but I don’t think I can at home.” Nozomi averted her eyes.

The girl in front of her was evading again. Eli scowled but she’s aware that today’s a no-go.

“Then come to my place, you can rest there. I already told you you’re welcome there.” Eli started the car. The engine roared to life.

Even though she told Nozomi to come before, she still hesitated. Eli has to use an even greater effort of persuasion to talk her into coming to Eli’s apartment. Ever since their encounter with those shady guys in the alley, Nozomi had only dropped by her place twice. She had assumed that Nozomi didn’t want to pry but her initial probing curiosity towards her separate bedrooms has stated differently. Whatever the reason was, Eli couldn’t figure it out.

“Thank you, Elichi. I’ll stop by again then.”

It wasn’t an immediate confirmation of whether she’s going to come, but that was enough for Eli. She drove into the driveway, heading in the direction to Nozomi’s house per her instruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> I didn't think it was possible to complete a chap in two nights, how incredible!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	8. Where She Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> It's almost time for me to quit. It will be a very long time before I can touch writing again... I do hope I can update 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears'. It seems to be impossible at this stage though.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Stepping out into the brisk atmosphere of middle winter, Eli closed the door to her car and began observing the place where Nozomi lives. The place where she lives was a lot more extravagant and lavish than what she had pictured. It was the usual type of luxuriously high-rise apartment where she would occasionally see a few sardonic women walking out from the entrance with their luscious dresses falling behind them; some other times she would see a few men in black from head to toe with dark glasses coming out from there.

Eli turned over to Nozomi with a bewildered look, silently questioning her with a pointed stare. Nozomi, who was standing on the other side of the car, seemed to sense her confusion and turned over to her with a half smile.

“Don’t look at me like that, Elichi. I’m not the lying type. This place really is my home.”

“Somehow I just can’t picture you living here…”

She glanced up and down Nozomi’s appearance, then back at the bunch of lavish people coming in and out of the apartment. Apparently, the image of a dishevelled, bruised high school girl didn’t fit in the world of riches that apartment was radiating.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Elichi.” Nozomi said, about to take off. But Eli quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

“Wait a second, Nozomi! You think I’ll just let you leave now that I saw the place you live?” Eli said, her voice heavy with concern.

“Didn’t you promise me in the car a few minutes ago that you won’t prod on where I live?” Nozomi’s face was severe.

Eli’s face was tensed when she think back to the conversation between them in the car.

_“Can I ask one thing of you, Elichi?” Nozomi spoke up suddenly, breaking the awkward tension between them in the car._

_“What is it?” Eli said, her eyes on the road._

_“When we reach my place, promise me you’ll leave. Promise me you won’t follow me in.” Nozomi’s voice was casual, yet there was this pleading tone in it as well._

_“That’s…” Eli hesitated._

_“Please, Elichi.” Nozomi pleaded this time._

_“Okay, I promise,” Eli reluctantly gave in._

_Pleased with her promise, Nozomi smiled gratifyingly at her. Eli didn’t glance over to her but she could tell Nozomi was grateful. She was disappointed that Nozomi wouldn’t let her into her life but she wasn’t going to rush it. Pushing someone else onto something that they’re not ready to share is not Eli. Be it distress or worries, she will take her time with Nozomi. Nonetheless, making a promise without a compromise of her own is also not Eli._

_“…on one condition, of course.” Eli slyly added. Nozomi’s smile slowly faded. “I won’t push you unless you tell me more about yourself.”_

_“Elichi, you know I can’t do that.” Nozomi’s face fell._

_“It doesn’t have to be your family or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. Just ordinary, normal things about you. Like your hobbies, your interests, likes and dislikes. Things you love.” Eli glanced over to her with a small smile._

_Nozomi looked thoughtful for a while, then the smile from earlier returned to her features._

_“That sounds reasonable enough.” She said. “Alright, I’ll do it. In return, you have to tell me about you too.”_

_“Sure.” Eli replied casually. “How about we take turns?”_

_“Take turns?” Nozomi queried._

_“Yeah, I’ll ask, you answer and vice versa. For instance, it’ll be my turn to ask today and tomorrow yours. How’s that?” There was a glint of exuberance in her eyes when she asked Nozomi._

_“That works for me.” Nozomi said, amused at the suggestion._

_“Alright, then we’ll start tomorrow.” Eli said, ending their conversation._

The moment from before ended, leaving her feeling defeated. They had made a compromise together. She had promised not to pry. Breaking promises is not what she had planned for either.

“I did, but an extravagantly rich apartment is not what I had in mind.” Eli’s grip on her wrist tightened.

“Elichi, I’m not sleeping with any old, rich men if that’s what you’re assuming.” Nozomi sighed.

“…” Eli gazed eloquently into Nozomi’s emerald-green orbs. “I’m coming with you.”

“Eli–“

“There’s no way I’m letting you walk into there without making sure that you’re fine.” Eli pressed on every single word.

“Elichi…” Nozomi looked solemnly at her. Eli’s hand refused to loosen for even a second, as if doing so will make Nozomi change her mind. Nozomi slowly brought her hand up to where Eli was gripping her wrist. She gently pulled Eli’s hand away, but she took her time. She didn’t want Eli to think that she was pushing Eli away, not when Eli was staring at her with such an edgy expression.

When Nozomi managed to pull her hand away, she didn’t let go. Instead, she held Eli’s hand in her own, gripping it to assure her. Eli’s gaze began to soften.

“Elichi, I know you’re worried about me but I’ll be perfectly fine in there. I promise.”

“…”

Eli didn’t want to let go but Nozomi’s eyes showed her she was being sincere. Her eyes were grim, her expression obstinate yet when faced with Nozomi’s gracious gaze, Eli started to melt. Her resolve gradually dissipating under Nozomi’s gentle gaze.

“Alright… but call me when you’re finally in your apartment.” Eli said, finally giving up.

“Thank you, Elichi.” Nozomi smiled appreciatively at her.

Then, Nozomi turned around, heading for the entrance. Before she was halfway through the automatic sliding glass door, Nozomi turned around with one final look at Eli and stepped through. Her frame completely out of sight. Eli stood next to her car without moving an inch, staring at the door Nozomi just passed through. She leaned against her car and continued her relentless stare.

The dark veil of the night has already came down upon the city. Eli was still staring at the door. Half waiting for Nozomi to call her, half wanting to barge into that place looking for the purple-haired girl. But she held back the urge to do so, reminding herself over and again that she had promised.

Ten minutes have passed and Eli’s patience was running thin. Right when she stood up straight, about to head towards the door, her phone rang in her pocket. Her hands promptly went for the phone. It was Nozomi.

“Are you in your apartment yet?” Eli asked right when she picked up.

“Yes, I’m inside my place now. You should go home, Elichi. It’s getting late.”

“How do you know I’m still outside?” Eli said, as she glanced around, checking to see if Nozomi’s actually down here.

“I can see you from up here.” Nozomi chuckled.

Eli’s eyes darted up to the floors high above the night sky in front of her, looking for any sign of purple hair flowing in one of the windows. However, it was too dark to see clearly up there and there were only a few floors with lights on. Even so, hearing Nozomi’s voice confirmed that she’s home was enough for the time being.

“Well, I’ll head home then. See you tomorrow.” Eli said, stepping inside her car.

“See you, Elichi.” Nozomi said. And she ended the call.

As Eli’s car roared to life, she drove away, back into the brisk highway. When Eli was gone, Nozomi stepped out from the doors. She gazed after Eli’s car with glassy eyes. Her mouth drew into a straight line.

“I lied again…” A mournful smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth when she muttered.

* * *

  ** _The next day…_**

“Eli… what are you doing here?” Nico grumbled with a disgruntled scowl.

The least of the expected for Nico was to be awakened by the continuous ring of her apartment bell, opening it only to find someone who hasn’t contacted her for... like a year. She needed her beauty sleep after a hard day at work. Yet, Eli’s here to ruin it.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit, Nico.” Eli said, her voice cheerful.

“It’s 6 in the morning!” Nico groaned. “At least come _after_ people have awoken, will you?”

“If you want to sleep, I’ll just go.” Eli said, turning around. But Nico grabbed her arm before she could leave.

“No need. You’re already at my door and I’m already awake.” Nico said grumpily, stepping aside for Eli’s entrance.

“Thanks for having me.” Eli said as Nico closed the door.

“So? What’s with the sudden visit? You haven’t contacted us for a year and after your meeting with Umi, you’d just showed up out of no where?” Nico raised her eyebrow.

“I thought it’d be the best way to make up for my absence like this.” Eli smiled.

“By randomly showing up at people’s house when they’re still asleep?” Nico pointedly stared at her.

Eli turned her head away, pretending to inspect her place as she avoided Nico’s scrutinizing stare.

“Out with it. What is it this time?” Nico spoke up.

“It’s nothing.” Eli was still avoiding.

“…” Nico narrowed her eyes. “Then get out.”

“What?” Eli turned back to her, a little shocked that Nico’s tone sounded so poisonous. “You just invited me in.”

“I did, but I don’t have the patience of a saint to be messing around with someone who came here without a good reason to disturb my beauty sleep.”

“I…” Eli became sceptical.

“Out, Eli.” Nico proceeded towards her door. “I need to sleep.”

“Wait!” Eli held up her hand when Nico unbuckled the chain on her door. Nico, whose hands was still on the door, looked back at her with an irritated frown. She waited for Eli to find her words even though she appeared impatient. After a while, Eli seemed to find her voice again.

“Alright, I’ll tell you.”

At that, Nico put the chain back on again and headed towards the couch in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> Should I opted for this fic only, I wonder?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	9. Nico to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Woo~ I didn't know 2000 words was my thing. It's so much more easier to write 2000 words than I thought :D Also, I ditched my tests and exams and I have tons of them washing over me nonstop so... banzai~! XD
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sound of stillness was the only thing resonating in the living room as Eli sat across from Nico on the other side of the table. Holding a tea cup in her hand, Eli stared at her, completely silent. Nico, on the other hand, was sipping her favourite sweet caramel drink loudly. Even though Eli did say that she'll tell Nico what is on her mind, somehow, just looking at Nico's irritated expression was uneasy for her. Not because she's afraid of hearing Nico's complains and reproving censure, but because her words can be quite straightforward; hitting her right in the mark. Despite the fact that Nico's not honest with herself at all to begin with.

"So, are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to take the chain off the door again?" Nico said matter-of-factly, arching her brow as a bonus.

"I actually think it's me worrying too much." Eli said.

" _Eli_." Nico emphasized.

"..." Eli grimaced in her seat. She glanced down to her now empty tea cup, then looked up; avoiding Nico's scrutinizing gaze. "It's about someone I've just met recently."

"Uh huh." Nico said, still arching her brow.

"And what I wanted to ask was if you were in my shoes, what would you do when that person avoids you?" Eli said, meeting her eyes reluctantly.

"Hm... well I might be able to do something about it if that person doesn't avoids me right now." Nico said, as if what she said is obvious.

"What? I'm not talking about me!" Eli exclaimed.

"Right, I damn well know you're talking about that Nozomi girl." Nico said, looking smug and annoyed at the same time.

"-!" Eli flailed her arms in denial. "That's-!"

However, denying as she was, Eli stopped when she saw Nico looked at her with impassive emotion on her face. She dropped her arms to her side and the heavy atmosphere from before came back.

"She hides a lot of things from me. Whenever I ask, she either lied about it or refused to talk about it." Eli said, her voice barely a whisper.

"And it bothers you?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Eli looked down into her cup. "I truly want to help her, but she wouldn't let me in at all."

"Maybe what she hide is more serious than you'd expect?" Nico suggested.

"There's no doubt about that."

"What do you mean?" Nico cocked her brow questioningly.

"She's suffering from domestic violence, Nico." Eli said, her face grimmer than before.

"What?" Nico was baffled. "How did you...? I thought you said she wouldn't tell you anything."

"She didn't. I only assumed it, though the bruises on her body are obvious enough to not notice." Eli refilled her cup. "Besides, I may or may not have a direct confirmation from her."

"Meaning?" Nico enquired.

"I straight out asked about it and she just smiled and countered me using my question." Eli smiled wryly.

"That's evasion alright." Nico remarked, looking just as serious as Eli.

"Yeah." Eli agreed.

"That's not the only time she evaded you right?" Nico said.

"Yeah, there's also where she lives." Eli twirled her cup in a circular motion, watching as the water flowed. "She lied about it."

"Why would she...?" Nico looked puzzled.

"I don't know. All I know is she lied about it and there's no way I can get the reason out from her."

"Can you be more specific about it?" Nico glanced down at her own cup, startled to find it had been emptied for a while.

"I drove her back home. She asked me to promise not to pry on where she lives. When we got there, it was a luxurious high-rise apartment-the kind you'd find rich people in." Eli relayed.

"I don't think someone with a slightly dishevelled appearance like her would fit in that kind of apartment." Nico commented.

"Like I'd believe what she said. But I had promised so..." Eli trailed off.

The silence embarked on them once again. Both of them stared absentmindedly at their cup, while their minds were preoccupied with Eli's dismay. After a moment, the sound of clock ticking was becoming deafeningly loud to their minds. The sound bothered Eli, though not in a bad way, as it lulled her into her pensive mood. She recalled every little details of Nozomi's expression from yesterday. The half-smile, which in turn became a fake one. The solemn gaze that contains the hidden tale behind her secrets. The blankness inside her turquoise orbs when she looked at Eli. They say a person's eyes is the door to their soul. That couldn't have been more right when Eli searched through Nozomi's eyes; how hollow it was... Eli was both scared and determined when she saw it. Why? She herself didn't know. She did know one thing though. Eli was scared because Nozomi was the first person she has ever met with such hollowness inside her. On the other hand, she was determined because she wanted to take the hollowness away from her. To paint her soul with colours. To save her.

"First thing first," Nico's voice awakened her from her trance. "I think you should take it easy."

"As in?" Eli quirked her eyebrow.

"As in give it time. You just said it yourself, she wouldn't open up to you no matter how many times you pushed her. You should be grateful she's not annoyed with your repetitive consistency." Nico crossed her arms.

Eli mused on what Nico just admonished her to do. Her face crunched together, deep in thoughts. After a while, she sighed.

"You're right. If I went any further, it'll be rude of me." Eli said.

"You might not notice it but you've already been rude from the start, Eli." Nico said, her expression vacuous.

"What do you mean?" Eli looked quizzically at her.

" _Hello_? What kind of person would be so _blunt_ as to ask someone head-on if they're ' _physically abused_ '?" Nico said, her tone slightly reproving.

"..."

Now that she thought about it, Nico does have a point. Her straightforwardness has always somewhat put her at a distance with other people. She was honest because she cared, but in turn it put a strain on her relationship with others. Turning every relationship she has into an awkward one. Only those who truly accepted this side of her would stay. People like Nico and Umi.

"In any case, you're done. Your problem’s solved." Nico said, sipping on her cup. "Are you gonna stay for breakfast?"

"You sure make it sounds easy, don't you?" Eli laughed wryly.

"Well, that's that. You came here for a solution and I'm giving you just that. But you know, finding a solution is one thing. Trying to solve it after you've found a solution to it is an entirely different story." Nico put her cup down. "The part where I perform is done. Now, the action part, is where you come in, Eli. I can't help you with that."

"I know, and I don't expect you to. Having a solution is more than enough for me to stop having nightmares..." Eli heaved a heavy sigh.

"You're having nightmares about her?" Nico sounded surprised.

"Yeah, it used to be more frequent before the thugs incident. Now, I still have them but they appeared to be rarer than before." Eli thought back to the dreams. Most of them contained _her_ dying but Eli wasn't planning to go into any details. They are too much for her to handle anyway...

"Wow... this is the first time I've ever seen you like this. So distraught you can't even have a good night sleep." Nico remarked, her mouth dry.

"Yeah, even I'm astonished myself." Eli agreed.

"By the way, it's currently December. You always go back to your grandma's place in Tokyo's suburban area, right? Have you considered taking her along?" Nico raised the topic's question.

"Actually, I hadn't thought about that at all." Eli said.

"You should. The first step in making somebody open up about themselves is to open up yourself." Nico said, seemingly all wise and knowledgeable. "...I think."

Eli raised her brow at her, querying her words.

"What?" Nico exclaimed. "Isn't that how it usually goes? Give and take?"

"I'm not sure that's the way it goes in every situation, but if that's what you think then I'll try." Eli said, her attention returned to the cup.

"Yeah, well good luck." Nico said.

"Thank you." Eli replied.

Their conversation derailed to something much more pleasant, and less depressing, things that required them deliberating for an option was no longer discussed between them. Simply because Nico too, has her own problem. Eli knew better than to disturb her friend anymore than this. So, she talked to Nico about normal, mundane things. About how she has been doing ever since Eli's wedding. About her family, her dream job. And about her three little siblings. Time passed by in an instant. It was already half noon when Eli decided to go back.

When Eli was almost out by the door, Nico grabbed her arm.

"Don't forget, Eli. We're always here for you... and you should be too." Said Nico.

"I know, and I will." Eli reassured her.

Then, she left. Nico stood by the door, watching as Eli slid inside her car, started the engine and drove away. She closed the door and started thinking about what present to buy for Chirstmas.

"Now what should I get them..." murmured Nico.

* * *

 

Nozomi left the school club’s building a little later than usual. She didn't know why she would stay there when she obviously has been offered a 'safe haven'. Then she remembered she needed to call Eli, checking to see if she's home in order for her to come. But she couldn't quite bring herself to do so. Sure, she has Eli's number. Yet the will to press call just seem to disperse when she held up her phone. The next thing she knows is that she just keeps on staring blankly at the phone, without any intention of doing anything with it. Perhaps the little harmless lie from before bothered her.

 **Huh...** She thought. **This has never happen before.** Why would she feel something like this? Something like... guilt? To justify, this isn't the first time she had lied to someone about herself. She wanted to keep them at a distance. To protect herself and them. However, for some reasons, she felt like lying to Eli wasn't the right thing to do. Now why is that such a big deal to her? She is absolutely clueless.

Nozomi was deep in her thoughts until the nearby gossip came from a bunch of girls who wore her school’s uniform reached her ear, knocking her from her thoughts.

“Hey, did you see her?”

“Yeah, that woman with blonde hair right?”

“Do you know her? She looks just like a model!”

“She’s definitely a foreigner. I mean, look at her! The way she moves and her perfect body; there’s no way she’s not a foreigner, right?”

“You’re right.”

The group of girls caught her attention. Her ears perked up right when she picked up on ‘blonde hair’. Before her mind could think, her body has already moved towards where the group of girls were.

“Pardon me, may I ask where you saw this ‘blonde hair’ person?” Asked Nozomi politely.

She clearly didn’t think straight. There are plenty of blonde hair people out there and it’s perceptible that Eli isn’t the only person with blonde hair. So why does she just ask without thinking rationally? There’s something wrong with her. She just knows it. The way her mind became overwhelmed with Eli is just unfathomable. **That couldn’t have been her now, is it…?**

“Oh, she’s right outside by the gate. She’s been there for awhile. I wonder who’s she waiting for?” One of the girls answered.

Nozomi muttered a ‘Thank you’ and dashed for the gate. She questioned herself for rushing and she was met with another cluelessness yet again. No matter how many times she had asked herself, she just couldn’t find the answer regarding things about Eli. One thing is for sure though, the eagerness arise inside of her just wouldn’t stop when she heard Eli’s here.

She reached the school’s gate just in time to find Eli leaning against her car, glancing around, looking at particularly nothing. Then her eyes landed on Nozomi, who was out of breath, standing by the gate. A smile crept its way onto Eli’s reddened face-probably due to the cold-when she saw Nozomi.

“Hey.” Eli started.

“Hey.” Nozomi echoed.

“I’m sorry if it’s sudden. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but… I wanted to drive you home.” Eli explained.

“Not at all…” Nozomi muttered.

“Well, we should get going. It’s going to get even colder when night falls, you know?” Eli opened the door to her car, stepping to the side.

Nozomi stared at the opened door, then back to Eli’s eager face. Her expression blank.

“What are you doing here, Elichi?” Nozomi said, her eyes concealed.

“Well, I just said-“

“That’s not what I meant.” Nozomi interrupted her.

Another sequence of silence went by. Eli tried to read her expression, weighing her words but none came to her mind as good enough. She decided to tread carefully.

“I’m not going to ask about your apartment the other day.”

Nozomi looked up at her, shocked and perplexed.

“If you think a small lie like that can push me away, you’re wrong.” Eli said, voice full of determination. “It takes more than that just to make me leave.”

Nozomi’s eyes went downcast again. But her expression seemed normal, or rather, not troubled. Eli decided to keep on going.

“Besides,” Eli drew Nozomi’s attention back to her. “I had promised, didn’t I?”

“…you did.” Muttered Nozomi. Her voice barely a whisper.

“Let’s get going. I’m looking forward to knowing more about you.” Eli said, still waiting for Nozomi to step in.

Casually, Nozomi stepped inside. Eli closed the door and rounded to the driver’s side, smoothly sliding in.

“So… who’s gonna start first?” Nozomi wondered out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> I have decided to finish this story first. "Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears" will get updates when I have ACTUAL FREE TIME, as in something close to summer. Something like that...
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	10. A Turn for the Worse I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Don't ask me how, I'm also astounded myself. It's two chapters in a row. To be honest, I found myself stuffing at least two to three lines whenever it's break time throughout the whole week. So, the outcome was two chapters :D  
> And yes, my tests were craps. Don't ask.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You should go first. I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Eli offered.

They were back on the road again. She didn’t notice it at first, but soon, the path became surprisingly familiar to her. Nozomi now knew Eli was driving them back to her apartment.

“No, go ahead, Elichi. You seem to be really eager to get to know more about me.” Nozomi chuckled.

“Are you sure?” Eli queried.

“Yes.” Nozomi smiled warmly at her.

Eli’s eyes darted back to the road. Staring ahead with unfocussed eyes, she hummed thoughtfully. Deliberating her first question for the purple-haired girl carefully, conscientiously. Then, as if asking for permission, Eli asked Nozomi in the gentlest voice she could make.

“What’s the thing you love doing most, Nozomi?”

Nozomi giggled at Serious Mode Eli. Somehow, she finds her really adorable for being so serious.

“You don’t have to be so cautious, Elichi. As long as you don’t tread on dangerous ground, that is.” Nozomi said, the last half in a playful voice.

Eli didn’t say anything in regarding to the last sentence.

“What I’d love doing huh? I love doing tarot readings, fortune telling as people usually called it. Other than that, maybe taking naps?” Her playful tone was evident.

“Taking naps?” Eli questioned.

“Yes, taking naps.” Nozomi admitted.

“I saw your grades, and they were really well. So how would you…?” If her eyes weren’t on the road, she’d be looking at her with a quizzically look.

“I don’t take naps in class, Elichi.” Nozomi laughed merrily. “I maybe hard to grasp but I am discipline.”

“I see.” Eli said simply.

“Anything else?” Nozomi said. Her voice a little bit too eager this time.

“Your family’s off limit, right?” Eli asked.

“That’s right.” Nozomi verified with a smile.

“Can I ask if you have any siblings?”

“Yes, I’m an only child. No siblings.” Nozomi smiled.

“No siblings huh…” Eli wondered.

“Why? Is that not alright with you?” Nozomi teased her.

“No, it’s not that. I just thought that I would be feeling guilty towards you.” Eli said. “In fact, I think I already am.”

“Guilty towards me? What for?” Nozomi enquired.

“I have one sibling. A little sister.” Eli said.

“Oh? Is she like you?” Nozomi seemingly too excited to know about Eli’s sister.

“No, no, it’s my turn today. You can ask about her all you want tomorrow.” Eli found herself liking this Nozomi. Excited. Happy. Almost like a little puppy.

“Aww, now I’m regretting for not going first.” Nozomi pouted. “You made me feel bad, Elichi.”

Eli was a little bit astounded to see Nozomi pouting. Apparently, it’s too adorable for her to find her voice at all. And Nozomi’s acting a little bit more casual than usual; Eli pondered if she noticed it herself.

“Sorry, but you were the one who insisted me going first.” Eli said apologetically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back tomorrow.” Nozomi giggled.

“Ah, I hope you don’t go too hard on the questions.” Eli said with mock disapproval.

“Nah, I won’t~” Nozomi cooed.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Eli chuckled.

“We’ll see.” Nozomi promised.

Their questioning and answering continued back and forth. Sometimes, Nozomi would teased Eli on odd things that Eli come up with to form such question. Although, saying it odd wasn’t right, those things were just normal things entailed in Nozomi’s life. Yet, when Eli asked about them, Nozomi would make it seem like she’s asking an unnatural thing.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Eli creased her forehead, her cheek tinted with pinkness due to Nozomi’s onslaught teasing.

“It depends from time to time.” Nozomi said, her breathing’s unsteady due to too much giggling and laughing from teasing Eli. “If there’s any colour that appeal to me, my preference might change. Depends on how much I like that colour.”

“What’s your previous favourite colour?” Eli asked, amused at Nozomi’s fluctuating colour references.

“Hm… my image colour. Purple, I think.” Nozomi hummed.

“Why purple?” Eli continued.

“Purple has such a mysterious and solemn feeling to it, don’t you think? And it’s elegant too, according to rich people.” Nozomi laughed.

“Rich people?” Eli said out loud without realizing it. Her face became grim when she realized another secret was now unfold.

“Yes, didn’t expect that, did you?” Nozomi said mischievously, though her tone sounded strained.

“…” Eli kept her silence. Her mind running a thousand miles per hour. **What is the meaning of this?**

“You’re not going to say ‘ _I don’t believe you actually live in that rich apartment_ ’?” Nozomi said, laying out Eli’s question for her.

“No,” Eli’s expression grew darker. “I had promised, Nozomi. And I intent to keep it.”

“So honourable of you, Elichi.” Another giggle, but this time, even her laughter was fake. “Though, I suppose you’re trying to do what others do too.”

“No, Nozomi.” Eli’s voice was rough. “I’ve told you before. I’m doing this because I _care_ ; what I’m doing right now is just me trying not to hurt you. Or scare you away.”

“…so considerate of you, Elichi.” Nozomi said, the humorous laughter from before was no where to be found. Eli could have sworn she heard her voice shaken a little. Yet, it was so subtle that she wasn’t sure if what she detected was true or not.

“…” Eli was unnerving, the potential danger of an awkward silence threatened to return and she needed to think fast. **Think!** She scolded herself. **Anything to say, anything to ask, anything at all!**

“What’s your current favourite colour?” Eli said quickly, almost too quickly.

A smile small returned to Nozomi’s face, her features brightened up mildly.

“I don’t think you would find it pleasant.” Nozomi said.

“Try me.” Eli challenged with a grin.

“It’s light blue.” Nozomi answered.

“Oh,” Eli said, “why the change?”

“Because it’s the colour of…” Nozomi hesitated.

“Of what?” Eli prompted.

“Your eyes.” Nozomi whispered, a little too small to even hear.

But Eli managed to catch it. She was relieved for not opening any music in the car.

“…I see.” Said Eli after a while.

“…are you mad at me?” Nozomi asked with slight uncertainty.

“No, why would I be mad at you?” Eli said calmly, despite the fact what Nozomi had admitted sent her heart hammering in her chest. Eli was bemused. She just doesn’t understand at all. Why is her heart beating so freaking fast right now?

“So… you’re not mad?” Her voice sounded afraid, like a scared pup.

“No, Nozomi. I’m not mad. I’m just… surprised. That’s all.” Eli said, seemingly happy regarding the reason.

“Oh,” Nozomi said, “I’m glad then.”

Their little psychoanalysis went on casually. This time, however, no teasing were involved and Eli managed to question her in peace. As Eli asked about Nozomi’s favourite movies, she discovered that her mind kept on pondering about Nozomi’s admission regarding her eyes’ colour. Was Eli’s eyes’ colour always that special? So mesmerizing that Nozomi has come to love it? She had qualm about it during the whole ride, causing her to lose focus sometimes. Luckily, the things she asked Nozomi afterwards were school-involved; to which she thinks doesn’t lose too much information.

Alas, their little interrogation has come to an end when Eli finally reached her apartment.

“Are we going to continue at your place?” Nozomi asked.

“If that’s okay with you.” Eli said, a little bit too hopeful.

“Its fine, after all, it’s just ordinary things you’re asking. Nothing too hard to answer.” Nozomi smiled graciously.

* * *

 

After they entered Eli’s apartment, Eli started to ask about every single insignificant little details of Nozomi’s existence. Where she’d been and the places she would want to venture. The most beautiful spot in Tokyo that she’d prefer to go. Movies that she disliked…

Most of them were easy questions, nothing she couldn’t handle. Then, her questioning became much complex, requiring more thinking. It surely didn’t help when Nozomi hit a difficult question while Eli looked at her with eager eyes, like she really wanted to know what her answer was. So, when Eli fired off a question, she just answered immediately. Somehow she’s feeling like she’s taking psychiatrist tests where she has to answer any question with the first word that comes to mind.

Fortunately, Eli didn’t ask her what colour she liked again. She would have been so sure that she would blurt out ‘Blonde’ without thinking. Cause, again, it reminded her of Eli’s hair colour. Honestly, her colour references changes way too fast.

“Do you like books?” Eli asked as she worked her ways through the kitchen.

“I do, I love them actually.” Nozomi said, helping Eli with cooking.

“Really?” Eli said, surprised and amused simultaneously.

“Books is a way for me to escape reality, Elichi. The pages can offer us such a peaceful and tranquil realm which we could never find in reality.” Nozomi rant, and Eli listened intently.

“Oh,” Nozomi gasped, “I’m sorry, I must be boring you.”

“Not at all, on the contrary, I completely understand your passion since I’m a writer myself.” Eli smiled.

“You are?” Nozomi asked, her eyes lit up.

“Yes, I am. I’m currently working on one right now.” Eli chuckled at the way she lit up.

“What kind of book is it? What’s the story behind it?” Nozomi was much too excited.

“Easy now, I’ll tell you, but that’s for tomorrow.” Eli stuck her tongue out and winked playfully at her.

“Oh, right. I’ll hold you to that, Elichi.” Nozomi said, whose tone was just as playful.

Dinner went by peacefully, as Eli asked about Nozomi and got the answer she wanted in return, though they both know what answer Eli needed and what explanation Nozomi needed to give. Notwithstanding that, Eli will heed Nico’s advice, for the best. For Nozomi’s part, she would have to base on their interaction today to decide whether to tell or not. For now, this barrage of questions would have to make do for their sakes.

They were having a good time until Nozomi’s phone rang.

“Hello?” Nozomi picked up. Eli silently looked at her.

“Yes, I’m not back yet, Father.” Nozomi said, as she glanced at Eli, her voice slightly quavering.

 **Her father…** Eli wondered in her mind.

“No, Father. I’m not out with anybody. Suzuhara-sensei needed me for paperwork.” Nozomi lied, although her face is strangely composed.

“Yes, Father. I’ll be back immediately.” Nozomi promised.

Then, she hanged up. Nozomi took a good ten seconds staring at her phone. Uncomfortable tension arose once again as Eli looked at her while Nozomi stared at her phone. Neither utter a single word. Seemed like whatever merriment from before has dissipated without a trace.

“Well, it’s been fun, Elichi, but I need to get back.” Nozomi spoke up first. Her voice was so even, so calm. It’s almost as if it’s monotonous.

“I’ll drive you home.” Eli offered, standing up from her seat.

“There’s really no need this time, Elichi.” Nozomi impassively declined. “I can go home on my own.”

As she watched Nozomi stood up from her seat, gathered her things and headed for the door, Eli was battling inwardly on whether or not to drive her home. If she moved now, she would be able to find out where Nozomi truly lives. However, that will result in a very depressed phrase of their undefined relationship. And Eli didn’t want that to happen. If doing something uncalled for of her would result in losing the purple-haired girl, she’d rather hold herself back.

On the contrary, if she doesn’t go for it, she’ll never know what truth lies behind her lies. Then again, their blossoming friendship is much more precious to her. She wasn’t going to risk it anytime soon.

“At least let me walk you to the station.” Eli said hastily, stopping her before she could leave through the door.

“Elichi…” Nozomi began, but Eli’s expression was almost like begging.

“Just to the station, Nozomi. I won’t follow you or whatsoever.” Eli swore.

Nozomi furrowed her brows, weighing her words. After a moment, her face returned to its original calmness, or rather, the vacuous expression.

“Just to the station, Elichi.” Nozomi repeated, almost like she’s reprimanding Eli.

“Just to the station.” Eli concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	11. A Turn for the Worse II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Last night was a nightmare-free night for Eli, but she didn’t exactly get a good night sleep either. Whenever she close her eyes, her mind would drift back to Nozomi’s phone call with her father. Her father… It seemed like a normal check-up any father would do with their daughter. Calling Nozomi, asking if she’s home yet and telling her to come home. A very normal thing indeed.

Nonetheless, she felt restless, insecure about that call. She reminded herself her father was being overprotective. At least that’s what she wanted herself to believe, if it wasn’t for Nozomi’s casual lie and the dull expression she wore when she answered her father. Nozomi lied she was at school with Suzuhara-sensei. Helping her with paperwork. Instead of telling him she was staying with a friend.

The fact disconcerted Eli. She was uneasy. Worried. Why did Nozomi lie about her?

Perhaps, the reason must be similar to her lie regarding Nozomi’s fainting in class a few days ago. Even if it’s not similar, it must be something close to that. That reminds her, she still haven’t figured out why she lied too. In conclusion, there were too many things on her mind, it proved to be impossible to sleep. So, she just tossed and turned until 2 a.m in the morning and she still couldn’t fall asleep.

Deciding that there’s no way she’ll fall asleep at this rate, she simply gave up and got up. Eli started her computer, orienting her scattering mind into her novel.

One thing Nozomi was right. Books really does give you the peace of mind you need. It took her only thirty minutes to write and she already fell asleep.

Eli was awakened by the continuous ringing sound of her phone. She checked the caller’s ID. A strange number unfamiliar to her was displayed across the screen. Eli furrowed her forehead.

“Hello? Who is it?” Eli picked up her phone.

“Ah, Eli! I almost thought you wouldn’t picked up. Given the strange number and all.” A male’s voice resounded in her ear.

“Saitou…?” Eli said incredulously.

“Yes, that’s me.” Saitou verified, his voice sounded up-lifting.

Why would her husband called now of all times? Months without any messages or calls. Suddenly, he just up and decided to contact her?

“How have you been?” Saitou asked, attentively.

“I’ve been fine. How about you? How long are you going on your business trip?” Eli said, her voice oddly high-pitched. What is wrong with her?

“Oh, I’ve been great. I’m about done here and guess what? I have a surprise for you!” He said, his voice even happier than before.

“Surprise?” Eli echoed.

“Yeah, since I did a great job here, I managed to get a month off.” He said excitedly. “You know what that means right?”

“W-What?” Her voice wavered. A mild feeling of displeasure washed over her. **What is happening to me?** She thought as she contemplated the uncanny feeling. She had never felt this way towards her husband before.

“It means I’ll be with you for a whole month! I’ll be able to make it up to you after all those months of leaving you to the house.” Saitou cheerfully said.

Then his voice abruptly changed to a moody tone.

“I know you’ve been lonely without me, Eli. I’m sorry for leaving you alone. You deserve better and I’m going to make it up to you. I promise!” Saitou assured.

“…” Eli’s mind began to shape the moment when he would come home, a whole month of being with him, spending time with him. She’s happy. She _should_ be happy. Yet, she doesn’t feel _that_ happy about him coming home. Instead, it feels like her heart sank. Almost as if he’s not as important as he used to be before.

“Honey? You still there?” Saitou’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, I’m still here.” She answered quietly.

“Aren’t you happy? I’m coming home, aren’t I?” He said, his tone dropped to a saddened one.

“Of course I’m happy. I just… I have a lot on my mind. That’s all.” Eli explained calmly. Much too calm. “By the way, when are you coming home?”

“I still got things to wrap up here so it will be another month before I get back. It will be soon though, just one more month.” He said, his voice cheerful again.

“I see…” Eli said, her voice cracked but only for a moment. “Anyway, I need to get some rest, Saitou.”

“Oh, okay. You must be tired. The time must be different right? I’m sorry for calling at a wrong time. I’m just so excited to tell you.” He said compassionately. “I’ll hang up now and let you rest. I love you!”

“Okay, take care, Saitou.” Eli said, hanging up.

A moment passed by, Eli’s head was reeling. Why didn’t she say she love him too? She was supposed to say it. That’s what married couple do; telling the other they love them. But she didn’t. The words were right inside her mind. All she had to do was project them out loud. Yet, the words stuck inside her throat, feeling like a heavy lump. It was such simple three words, yet impossible to say.

She shook her head, clearing her mind. Okay. Maybe she was overthinking it. Maybe she was just tired. People are tired all the time. She’s no different either. Nevertheless, there’s still the slight feeling of exasperation towards her husband that she felt just a moment ago. Alright, she must be irritated because she hadn’t seen him in so long. Yeah, that must be the reason. There’s no other reason than that. Why else would that be?

Eli composed herself, dumping all the thinking out the window.

“Get yourself together, Elichika!” She scolded herself.

* * *

 

The night has finally come, setting the usual bustling sight of the city into motion. Nozomi stared at some random shop’s window, mulling over what had happened in the last few days. Yesterday struck her as surprisingly entertaining as Eli asked her various questions about herself. She never considered herself to be interesting, at least that’s the vibe she gives out towards others around her. Most people don’t interact with her much, probably due to her solitary state every time she’s in class.

However, vibe or no vibe, Eli’s expressions from yesterday infinitely amused her. Her expressions varied from surprise, amazement to absolute absorption and the never-ending stream of questions. Nozomi chuckled to herself. She had made a mental note to get Eli back tomorrow. And get her back she will.

Nozomi was slightly disappointed to know Eli was too busy with her family business to come today. Eli called her only a few hours before club time ends to inform her she won’t be coming due to private business regarding her family. In exchange for her absence, Eli had promised to come get Nozomi tomorrow and gave her permission to fire any kind of question towards her. Of course, Nozomi agreed. Who would want to pass up an opportunity of interrogation and the possibility of flustering Eli to no end?

So, she decided to go home by herself today. It’s strange though. She never felt so lonely like this before. Not since she met Eli. Maybe being with Eli was getting to her?

Nozomi was deep in her thoughts when an unanticipated voice called her from behind.

“Well, if it isn’t the purple-haired girl from before.” The guy-also the leader-who had been beaten into a pulp from the alley incident spoke up.

Nozomi, upon hearing his voice, turned around in horror. His head was covered in white bandages and his face was infuriatingly distorted. One glance at him and anyone would know that he’s back for revenge. Nozomi quickly backed away but he took hold of her wrist easily.

“I don’t think you’ll be leaving that easily.” He smiled a crooked smile.

“What happened is already over. Won’t you let me go, mister?” Nozomi begged with the sweetest voice she has.

His grip on her hand tightened. She flinched as she felt her wrist being crushed under his strength.

“You sure are brave, aren’t you? Your friends sent me straight into the precinct with a cracked skull and you have the guts to ask me to let you go?” He growled.

“…!” Nozomi tried pulling her hand back but to no avail.

“What’s next? You’re going to apologize to me, expecting me to accept your apology and everything’s all good?” He continued in that menacing manner. “I don’t think so.”

As soon as he finished his sentence, he dragged Nozomi over to a dark alley just around the corner. Pushing her against the wall, he trapped her within his strong arms. Nozomi tried to fight back; kicking, punching, she tried it all but a high school girl’s strength was no match for a brawny thug.

Left with one last resolve, she bit his hand. _Hard_. He yapped painfully, then forcefully grabbed Nozomi by her chin, delving in for a rough kiss. Nozomi punched him repeatedly but he was overpowering. Then, with one hard shove, Nozomi managed to push him away and turned for the alley’s exit, trying to escape but his burly figure instantly blocked her path. The thug gave her an extremely painful slap across the face, making her staggering backwards.

Her face was pounding from the throbbing pain. Nozomi could taste the blood inside her mouth as well as the oncoming dizziness. She was about to pass out. That slap was too hard for someone like her to withstand. The thug smirked as Nozomi’s back hit the wall. He was towering over her and Nozomi, even with her reeling head, heard the sound of his belt unbuckling.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” He chuckled darkly.

Nozomi couldn’t move. The only sound she could make were inaudible whimpering noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> Maybe next update will be 2 chapters in a row again?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	12. The Crimson Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> This time it's two new chaps for this fic and the other one. Why? Well, I'm glad you asked. ╰(▔∀▔)╯  
> These two chaps are devoted to Perfect Dream Project (PDP) to-be-released game: Love Live! ALL STARS. And I'm not talking about devoting this to the new girls (No way!). These are for μ's!!!  
> In gratitude to Lantis for the newly released ALL STARS special voice PV and for letting me hearing μ's voices again, I've decided to devote all I have to these two chaps! XD XD XD  
> PS: I cried when I heard their voices again T_T
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The thug reached for her shirt first.

“Let’s see those enormous breasts, shall we?” He said, unbuttoning her shirt with deft hands.

Her bosom was now free from her shirt’s concealment. The only thing protecting her chest from the thug’s pointed stare was her bra.

“They feel uncomfortable, don’t they? Let me help you out of that.” He smiled wickedly as his hands went for her bra.

Nozomi’s eyes were clouded. Her mind was in shambles. Her head’s swirling. She couldn’t think straight. She did digest one thing though. She was about to be taken in this dark alley, somewhere even she doesn’t know. Nozomi was revolted by the comprehension she just come to terms with. Appalled even. Even so, the sickening feeling wouldn’t make the situation less worse for her. Nozomi was trapped. Only she can help herself now.

His hands were almost there when an unanticipated sound resounded in the air. A footstep. The thug turned to find a gun pressed against his temples.

“Wha–!” He stuttered.

In front of Nozomi was a tall, well-built man who wore a dark suit from head to toe with dark sunglasses.

“Let the girl go.” The mysterious man commanded, his voice frigid. “ _Now_.”

“Alright, sure, no problem.” The thug said with his hands raised. He slowly backed away from Nozomi. “Just calm down, buddy.”

“I’ll give you three seconds to leave.” The man with dark suit said, beginning his countdown. “One…”

As the man started counting, the thug scrambled for his life in a matter of mere seconds. Only Nozomi and the mysterious man were left behind. She promptly turned to him, pulling her shirt back in place to cover herself, all the while cautiously observing the man.

He stared back at her with austere silence.

Grateful as she was, there’s still this feeling of uneasiness radiating from the man in black suit creeping up her spine. Nevertheless, she owed her life to him and she was extremely indebted to him for protecting the only thing she has left.

After a while, Nozomi was about to ask him when a voice spoke up from behind him.

“You don’t have to be so cautious.” Nozomi’s eyes darted to the source of that unanticipated voice.

A girl with crimson locks who wore Otonokizaka’s uniform walked up to them. “I ordered him to help you.”

 **Red hair…** Nozomi thought as she remembered what Nico had said.

_“If you see that red-head, steer clear of her, alright?”_

She couldn’t possibly be the same person. Then again, not many would leave an impression hard to forget like this girl. Everything about her was like a flawless ruby crafted by a masterful craftsman. Her eyes were two shimmering amethyst. She wore an indifferent expression of a genuine princess. Her appearance was radiant and her movements graceful. Nozomi could tell with just a glance that she’s one of those spoiled rich kids that usually comes in and out of her luxurious apartment.

Despite her looks, Nozomi doesn’t feel any kind of ill will towards her. More over, what once was fear of that man was now replaced by a feeling of safety when Nozomi laid her eyes on her.

“You’re also a 3rd year at Otonokizaka?” The red-haired girl asked as she extended her hand to Nozomi.

Nozomi took her hand as she stood. As Nozomi inspected her, she noticed the girl was also a 3rd year. On the girl’s part, she interpreted Nozomi’s silence as annoyance.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners?” She extended her hand again, waiting for Nozomi to shake it. “My name’s Nishikino Maki. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Toujou Nozomi. Nice meeting you too, Nishikino-san.” Nozomi smiled.

“You don’t have to be so polite. Just Maki is fine, we’re the same age anyway.” Maki said, her voice flat.

“Okay, Maki-chan.” Nozomi took her up on her offer.

Nozomi pondered about Maki’s casualness towards her. Most rich people wouldn’t do something like asking her to be friendly with them. Though, Maki proved to be different. Sure, maybe her attitude was aloof, her eyes looked disinterested and her tone of voice’s a little bit haughty. But, she didn’t order Nozomi to be respectful towards her just because she’s rich or anything, right?

“I’m impressed with your bodyguard.” Nozomi remarked.

“Don’t, I’m not. Honestly speaking, he’s appointed to me because my family ordered him to.” Maki said, exasperatingly.

“You’re not happy with him around?” Nozomi asked, a little bit taken aback.

“No, I don’t really feel free when he’s around. My father wanted him to keep an eye on me after all. I think he might have been reporting back to them without my knowing it.” Maki snorted. “In fact, this is the first time he’s actually useful ever since he was appointed to babysit me.”

She stole a glance at said bodyguard. Despite the face that he was wearing glasses, his face doesn’t show any kind of emotion whatsoever. What astonished Nozomi even more was his expressionless face when Maki spoke ill of him. You’d think people would often retaliate when they’re insulted. Well, it seems that’s not the case at this moment.

“You mean saving me?” Nozomi asked incredulously.

“What else? If he’s not around, I would have ran off to look for help and by that time, that guy would have been done with you.” Maki scoffed.

“Oh… I supposed I should say thank you then.” Nozomi turned to the bodyguard.

He only nodded in acknowledgement in regards to her gratitude.

“He wouldn’t say anything so you don’t have to thank him.” Maki reminded her. “Don’t forget, if I hadn’t ordered him to save you, he wouldn’t have done anything anyways.”

“Oh… right.” Nozomi realized. “Thank you, Maki-chan.”

Even though it’s subtle, Nozomi swore she could see a mild tinge of pink on Maki’s cheeks. It would have been much more vivid, if it weren’t for the shadow provided by the dark alley they’re currently in.

“It’s late. I’ll give you a ride back home. Someone like you shouldn’t be walking around outside like this. Especially not this late. Something like that might happen again.” Maki turned around, heading for the alley’s exit.

“…?” Nozomi stared in disbelief at her.

Maki noticed Nozomi’s astonished gaze which was directed at her and stopped in her tracks. She looked at Nozomi with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” She asked, slightly irritated.

“You’re not going to ask me why this happen?” Nozomi asked. “Like how did it all start? How can you let yourself be caught? Stuff like that.”

“I’m not one to pry.” Maki said, her voice even. “Actually, I’m not interested in anyone’s stories at all. I don’t really care what they’ve done or how they got themselves into trouble.”

“Yet, you cared enough to send your bodyguard in to save me.” Nozomi smiled warmly.

Her cheeks was coloured in the tell-tale redness this time, despite the impenetrable darkness. The girl wasn’t being honest with herself. For someone who claims not to care, she’s actually more considerate than what she let on.

“–!” Maki stammered. “T-That’s because I felt sorry for you, that’s all! Nothing more.”

“Of course, Maki-chan. Thank you.” Nozomi said, full of gratitude for the redhead.

“…” Maki said nothing, only her forehead creased and her mouth drew into a straight line in response to Nozomi’s gratitude. She turned away, not facing Nozomi anymore. But Nozomi could tell she was getting flustered.

“Hehe.” Nozomi giggled.

“What?” Maki groaned exasperatingly.

“Nothing.” She answered. **This girl is so cute**. She thought as she observed Maki’s reddened face.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Maki said, turning to the alley’s exit.

“I’m grateful for your offer but you don’t need to give me a ride back home.” Nozomi said, her smile disappeared.

Maki turned to her with a bewildered look that showed what Nozomi had just said was simply uncanny, utter nonsense. Clearly, she hadn’t been looking around her. It’s late at night. The streetlights are on everywhere. There aren’t as many people out here at this time either. Not to mention, who knows what would lurk in dark alleys similar to this one?

“That’s a strange way to say ‘thank you’.” Maki sardonically remarked.

“I’m serious, Maki-chan. I’m truly in your debt but I must refuse your kind offer.” Nozomi said kindly.

“That’s not an ‘offer’. You don’t have much choice in the matter either. It’s a simple truth, really. If you want to be raped by some guy similar to the first one, go ahead.” Maki said blankly.

No matter how she looked at it, Maki’s right. She’s absolutely right. The city at night around her was the distinct proof of Maki’s statement. If she refuse now, and wander off on her own… she wouldn’t even dared to think about that possibility.

“Then, I’ll be in your care. Thank you so much, Maki-chan.” Nozomi warmly smiled.

“Don’t mention it.” Said Maki.

After thanking Maki for the offer, Nozomi followed her out of the alley to where her car was. Maki’s car was parked neatly right by the pavement. It was the typical rich household car–a black BMW. Nozomi felt herself stared in amazement. How could she help it? It’s not everyday she get to ride in a wealthy person’s car instead of just admiring it.

“You’ll drop your mouth at that rate.” Maki said sarcastically.

Only when Maki mentioned it did she realise she has been gaping the whole time.

“Can you blame me, Maki-chan? Especially when you have such an impressive car.” Nozomi laughed light-heartedly.

“Just get in.” Maki surly enjoined.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to be so grumpy, Maki-chan.” Nozomi stepped in with a chuckle.

The whole ride was an indefinite period of silence as Nozomi sat in throughout the ride along with Maki in the backseat, while her bodyguard did the driving. She didn’t know it took this long just to get back to the apartment. Back when Eli drove her home, time felt like it went by in a flash. Perhaps being with Eli has made her no longer conscious of time itself.

That turned out to be a blessing for Nozomi. To be able to forget about the pain, the suffering and the passage of time is a merit in of itself. Nozomi found herself clinging to it, her own escape from everyday worries. Well, _her_ everyday worries of course. Everyone’s daily concerns varies after all.

Before long, they’ve finally reached Nozomi’s apartment.

“This is your place?” Maki queried, observing the luxurious apartment.

“Yes, that’s right.” Nozomi confirmed.

“…” Maki said nothing as she glanced through the place’s interior. **As expected… a lavish place for wealthy people.** She thought.

“Is there something wrong?” Nozomi asked, though it seemed as though she’s wary of Maki's more than just a casual question.

“Nothing.” Maki turned around towards her car, where her bodyguard was waiting. “I hope next time we meet it won’t be you getting into any kind of trouble.”

Staring after Maki’s figure with a slight glint of amusement in her eyes, Nozomi was a little taken aback by Maki’s obscure solicitude. Even so, she was astonished to find such a kind girl like Maki. Although she might not seemed like it at first, Maki’s one of those rare people you could seldom find in the populace. Well, she wanted to appeal to others as the aloof, indifferent princess of a wealthy family, but through Nozomi’s perceptive eyes, she’s just as easily read as any other. That is if you know which button to trigger.

“Such an interesting girl…” Nozomi chuckled to herself.

* * *

 

“Nishikino-sama, pardon me but may I have the permission to speak?” Her bodyguard spoke up, breaking the silence.

After they dropped Nozomi off, the black BMW was on its way again, driving towards the familiar route of the Nishikino residence. Maki was looking out the window with a bored expression on her beautiful features until her bodyguard spoke up.

“You know you don’t have to ask for permission just to speak, right?” Maki said, unamused.

“Of course, Nishikino-sama. But it’s a must for me. If your parents caught me treating you like you’re my peer, I would be severely reprimanded.” He reasoned.

Maki turned her head to the front, looking at his back with disinterested eyes. Her chin resting on her palm as she propped her arms against the door’s frame.

“Do as you pleased then.” She said.

“Thank you, Nishikino-sama.” He said, then voiced his concern. “Would you tell me why you wanted to help that girl?”

“You’re going to report that back to my parents too?” Maki said, her voice’s infused with annoyance.

“No, it is simply my curiosity. You don’t have to answer if you do not wish to share, Nishikino-sama.” He replied, surprisingly calm.

She frowned upon his reason. Curiosity? Why is everyone always curious towards her? About who she is and what she’s like. About every single little things that she does. That curiosity was what corrupted her. It destroyed her. Soaked her life in grey. But that’s the story for another time.

As for why she saved Nozomi, she wondered why she ordered him to save her. She too, wasn’t sure as to why she would want to help said girl. Maybe it’s her taking pity on that girl. When her eyes brushed past that alley and saw what she hadn’t expected to see, she just reacted. Her mouth moved on its own and the order was given. Before she knew it, she had saved the purple-haired girl.

Then, as she dug deep for the reason inside her heart, she knitted her brows even deeper. Maki realised. She saw herself inside that girl. That girl whose name’s Nozomi had touched her long since subdued pain from so many years ago. An understanding emerged inside her chilly heart, whereupon she acted. She was there, in Nozomi’s shoes.

“Nishikino-sama?” He called, bringing her back from her train of thoughts.

“Ah, yes.” She said. “It’s pity. Nothing else.”

Perhaps in this case, it may appeared as pity. However, it certainly wasn’t pity to Maki. What’s more important than that though is revealing her true self to her family is not going to happen anytime soon.

“I see.” He simply said.

When there were no more questions or whatsoever from her bodyguard, Maki’s mind started to drift back to the purple-haired girl. The first thing that tugged at her thoughts was how resilient that girl was. She wasn’t courageous, but she quickly rehabilitated when Maki’s bodyguard jump in to save her. Nozomi was surprisingly calm when she greeted Maki, especially after the nightmare she went through just moments ago.

Maki had to give Nozomi credit for being able to be so composed. Even someone like Maki couldn’t be that composed. If she had, she wouldn’t have gone through hell years ago.

The following moment of that car ride was consisted of nothing but pure weighty atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> I need to stop writing two chaps in a row.
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	13. The Second Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Everything's pretty much falling apart for me. Writing is my only way of venting my sorrow.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Nozomi! Over here!” Eli waved as she called out for the purple-haired girl.

It was way past school time by the time students were leaving. The snow was falling outside when the sky started to tinge pink. Club time was over, they were just about wrapped up and going home. Nozomi was no exclusion. While she placed the books back in their rightful place on the Library’s shelves, her fellow students waved goodbye to her. They were members of her club.

Literature Club was the only choice for her when she first looked through the variation of clubs. Since she loves books and it’s compulsory for students to be participating in extracurricular activities, she couldn’t think of a better pick. So, Nozomi settled with the Literature Club, to be surrounded by her books and to create her own serenity.

Lately, that serenity seemed to be disturbed by an unexpected arrival of a certain someone in Nozomi’s life. She thinks of that person often, seemingly unable to get her out of Nozomi’s head, even with her books in front of her. That person was none other than Ayase Eli. Right now, Eli was already affecting her somehow. She can sensed it. Because she felt this strange tingling inside when she saw Eli waving towards her as she walked to where Eli was.

“Picking me up again, Elichi? This is the third time you came to pick me up, isn’t it?” Nozomi said, a smile creeping onto her face.

“Well, I wanted to see you and this time was the only time when I could meet you.” Eli responded with a smile of her own.

“Why so eager to see me anyway, Elichi?” Nozomi joked.

“I don’t know how to explain it… I just know I really wanted to see you again.” Eli averted her gaze, her cheeks slowly tinged pink, although it’s hard to notice with all this snow falling and let’s not forget that it’s mid December.

“Oh? I’m delighted to hear that~ To think Elichi would want to see me so badly makes me happy~” Nozomi said in a teasing manner. Though, in all honesty, she really is gratified.

“Nozomi!” Eli exclaimed, her cheeks redder this time.

“Sorry, sorry. Should we get going?” Nozomi suggested.

“Right, let’s go home.” Eli agreed and they were back in the car again, away from the coldness.

When Nozomi stepped into the car, away from the piercing cold. Her mind drifted back to the night before. The red-haired princess has left quite an image in her mind. Somehow, she got this strange feeling that there’s more than just what’s going on externally with that girl. She came off as a rich, aloof and indifferent wealthy girl, but Nozomi knew immediately. The vacuous eyes that girl bore… they weren’t the kind of eyes that your typical spoiled rich kid has. They spoke of pain, suffering and possibly something else that is much more than what she had identified.

Perhaps, that girl was like her. Nishikino Maki… Her name stuck in the back of Nozomi’s mind. Maybe, she should do a little investigating on that girl. She could be a possible comrade if Nozomi’s not aware.

Little did Nozomi know, Eli–who was silent ever since she stepped in–kept stealing glances at her every now and then.

* * *

 

Nozomi found it odd for Eli to be fidgeting so much during the whole ride. She seemed uneasy, as if there’s something she wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to utter a single word. Thinking that it must be something important, Nozomi patiently waited for Eli to speak up, but during the whole time, Eli didn’t say a single thing. Odd. Whatever it is, it has certainly piped her curiosity. She couldn’t even guessed what’s bothering Eli. She really doesn’t know much about Eli. Nozomi frowned lightly at the thought. She, of all people, is unable to grasp a person’s individuality while it’s her strongest competence.

Indeed, when she thought about it, there are a lot of things she has yet to know about the blonde. Even though she proved to be friendly, compassionate and commiserative, there are loads of mystery surrounding the blonde novelist. Perhaps this is a quality brought about by being a novelist, secretive and all. Yet, somehow, that doesn’t sit quite right with Nozomi. Forget not knowing much about her, Nozomi was concerned about that bedroom in Eli’s apartment. Each time she came over to Eli’s apartment, she always remind Nozomi not to step inside, that it’s not ‘an area where people are permitted’.

Maybe, she was prying too much. Maybe, it’s something related to her husband and Nozomi has absolutely no right to stick her nose into it. Well, although she told herself not to, she couldn’t help but be curious. Nevertheless, she’s not going to take the step. Eli kept her promise so why should she pry on something that would make Eli uncomfortable? For now, that’s the way things are for them. Keeping themselves in their rightful place, instead of pushing too far.

“Would you… um…” Eli suddenly voiced her words, bringing Nozomi back from her thoughts. They were right outside her apartment’s door.

Nozomi’s attention was on full alert. Ready for what Eli is about to deliver. Nozomi finds herself wishing that it’s not something related to their compromise.

“Would you like to make dinner together with me?” Eli finally said, her face turned into a scowl so hard that it made Nozomi slightly stunned for a second. First, she was stunned, then what soon followed was Nozomi’s laughter.

She couldn’t believe this. Nozomi really didn’t expect that at all. An invitation for making dinner. And yet she made it to be such a hard thing to say. Here she was, thinking that it’s something related to their silent agreement on not prying. Why did Eli have to be so serious about it?

“Nozomi! Why are you laughing?” Eli pouted.

As they stepped inside the apartment, Eli held the door open, both waiting for her answer and her entrance.

“It’s because you’re serious about some very weird things, Elichi.” Nozomi said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

“That’s a perfectly normal thing, isn’t it? Why would you laugh about it while I’m being completely serious right here…” Eli displeasingly said.

Nozomi didn’t say anything. Instead, she gazed at Eli with a small smile on her face. She knows Eli is trying to read her expression right now, but try as she may, Eli won’t be able to perceive it. Because Nozomi hasn’t let her just yet. Not now. It’s still too soon for her to know.

“What?” Eli asked.

“Why the invitation, Elichi?” Nozomi voiced her curiosity.

“Oh, I just thought it’d be nice if we spend some time doing something together. You know, just to get to know each other.” Eli looked for something to stare at but Nozomi.

“Hm, I’d like that.” A smile crept its way onto her face, one she was unaware of.

“Great! Let’s start then!” Eli beamed.

Nozomi only giggled at Eli’s gleefulness.

“So what are we making?” Nozomi asked, still smiling.

“Anything you like. We can make it right now.” Eli offered.

“Anything I like? You don’t have to go that far.” Nozomi chuckled.

“Oh, I know! What’s your favourite food, Nozomi?” Eli asked, beaming like a little kid.

“Yakiniku, why?” Nozomi asked quizzically.

“Let’s make it! Together!” Eli declared.

“Eh?” Nozomi was confounded. “Now?”

“Yeah.” Eli confirmed. Nozomi gave her a look that said she’s out of her mind.

“You can’t possibly make yakiniku right now, Elichi. We’re already back at your place and there’s no meat in the fridge to make it.” Nozomi arched her brow.

“Then we’ll go out and get some.” Eli said, turning around and closing the door.

“What?” Nozomi said incredulously. “You’re joking, right?”

“Nope, I’m as serious as I’ll ever be.” Said Eli, a hint of a smile on her face.

Nozomi could hardly believe what she had just heard. There was a determined look on Eli’s face as she gazed at her. It seemed like she’s decided and she’s not going to change her mind anytime soon. Right now, Nozomi doesn’t even know whether she should object or just went along with Eli. Hell, she doesn’t even know what expression she’s wearing right now. Nozomi’s too stupefied to react.

“Well, let’s not waste any time.” Eli said, grabbing Nozomi’s wrist and pulling her to the parking lot.

* * *

 

The two of them spent quite some time to find all the ingredients for making yakiniku, so by the time they were back, the sky was already pitch-black. Yet, the snow persist to fall relentlessly. The whole street was covered in a thick layer of snow with apertures here and there. For that reason, the air outside was unsurprisingly chilling.

They were back to Eli’s apartment, as Eli opened the door, Nozomi giggled to herself.

“What is it?” Eli asked curiously.

“It’s nothing… it’s just no one has ever done this for me before.” Nozomi said, a distant look in her eyes.

Silence has befallen them again. As Eli stared at her, she looked at her with sombre eyes, like something she can’t reach. Something far away. Not like she would blame Eli, it’s her fault that Eli would look at her that way. She can cope with it just fine.

“If that’s the case,” Eli spoke up, “then you can have it whenever you want.”

“Eh?” Nozomi was confused.

“You said no one has done this for you before, right? Then I’ll do it, as much as you want. Anything you want, just say it and we’ll make it happen.” Eli finally smiled.

She wondered to herself whether she’s dreaming or not. She wondered to herself if she could tell Eli was lying or not. However, doubting herself as she was, Nozomi still couldn’t help but believe. Even more so when Eli was smiling softly at her. One thing remained a mystery in her mind though.

“Why are you doing this, Elichi?” Nozomi asked out of uncertainty.

“Because we’re friends.” Eli affirmed.

 **Friends…** now that is a foreign word to Nozomi. She hadn’t dared to even think about it. It seemed fake, unrealistic and naive to think about the possibility of such a thing. Her whole life, all she had been was solitary. Not like it’s her choice but because that’s how life works for Nozomi. No one truly understood who she was. They all assumed. That’s all they are. Making assumption. When they think they’ve grasp who she is, they tossed her aside for not being one of them.

Nonetheless, at this very moment, she is being given a choice. And it’s up to her to make the choice best suited for her.

The question is: Is she going to push Eli away? Or is she going to give her a chance?

“Nozomi?” Eli called, pulling her back to reality.

“Thank you, Elichi. I appreciate it.” She honestly did.

“You don’t have to thank me. This is what friends do. Now, let’s get our cooking done, shall we?” Eli said.

“Yes, let’s.” Nozomi agreed.

What’s the point of pushing her away when Nozomi had already given her a chance? Right from the start, she had already given this relationship a go when she accepted Eli’s hand that night. She should know that, yet she forgot. There’s no reason for Nozomi to turn around. This was a risk that she was willing to take.

* * *

 

“Nozomi, are you done with the dipping sauce?” Eli asked, slicing the beef into small sizes.

After their little emotional talk, Eli got right into cooking and instructed Nozomi what to do. For a high school girl, Nozomi really is capable. All she had to do was instructed her what to mix and Nozomi quickly got it right.

They divided the work with Eli preparing the meat and the vegetables, while Nozomi was to prepare the dipping sauce and the rice. “Yakiniku is always best served with rice on the side _”_ , Nozomi had said. Eli giggled at her statement. This girl really is fond of yakiniku, isn’t she?

“I’m almost done, Elichi.” Nozomi replied, “…do you know where the soy sauce is? I can’t find it.”

“Oh, let me get it for you. I keep it in the cupboards.” Eli promptly reached up to the cupboards to find it.

What soon followed was completely unintentional on Eli’s part and unpredictable on Nozomi’s part. When Eli reached up to find the soy sauce for Nozomi, she was standing close to where Eli was. Therefore, when Eli’s hand went up, Nozomi flinched and staggered away, until she bumped against the counter behind her and slowly slid down to the floor. As Eli witnessed the whole thing, the normally composed Nozomi that she knows was now a quivering mess on the ground before her.

Eli knelt down next to her without delay. She held onto Nozomi’s shoulder and was shocked at how much this girl would tremble under her touch.

“Nozomi, are you alright?” Eli calmly asked, her voice laced with concern and probably a bit of panic in it too.

But she wasn’t answering. Nozomi’s eyes were unfocused. She started sweating profusely. What panicked Eli even more was the horrified expression on Nozomi’s face. Eli was loosing her calmness. She didn’t know what to do when Nozomi’s like this. This was the first time she had ever seen Nozomi this frightened… this filled with terror.

Then, what Suzuhara-sensei had told her when she came running to Otonokizaka came back to her.

_“Where’s Nozomi!?” Eli unintentionally let it slipped when she arrived, forgetting that she had to be calm, composed and especially be polite. Yet that seemed irrelevant at this point. She was more concerned with Nozomi’s well-being than her politeness towards people._

_“Are you Ayase-san?” A woman with long kelly green hair who donned a black workplace suit asked her. Her oval face was glowing, her teal blue eyes were harsh yet entrancing._

_“Yes, I am. And you are…?” Eli responded._

_“I’m Suzuhara Kyoko. I’m the one who called you.” Suzuhara-sensei confirmed._

_“Oh, right. You did, I’m sorry.” Eli apologised for forgetting about Nozomi’s homeroom teacher. “Where’s Nozomi, Suzuhara-sensei?”_

_Eli asked but before Suzuhara-sensei could answer her, Eli already went ahead to find Nozomi. She didn’t need direction. She was already familiar with Otonokizaka. After all, she’s an alumna from this school. Before she could wander off, however, Suzuhara-sensei stopped her._

_“Please wait, Ayase-san. There’s something you need to know.” She said._

_Eli stopped in her track and turned to face her._

_“What is it, Suzuhara-sensei?” Eli asked, though she sounded rushed._

_“Before Toujou-san fainted, she was acting strange. It’s like she’s going through something very traumatic.” Suzuhara-sensei said but her eyes were wary of Eli. “She was sweating, trembling and her breathing wasn’t even.”_

_“I see…” Eli frowned._

_“You should watch out for the symptoms. It could happen again.” Suzuhara-sensei advised._

_“I will. Thank you.”  Eli replied, then she proceeded to where Nozomi was along with her homeroom teacher._

As Eli recalled the symptoms Suzuhara-sensei had told her, Eli quickly checked again.

It was exactly as Suzuhara-sensei had depicted. The sweating. The trembling. The ragged breathing. Everything was spot-on. What should Eli do to make it stop? If she doesn’t, Nozomi will faint.

Time was ticking, Eli got no time to lose. Without a second thought, she cradled the quavering Nozomi in her arms, her head laid against Eli’s chest. Then, Eli comforted her with soothing words and patted her head over and again. With each pat, Eli assured her with “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

They continued like that until the trembling stopped.

Even so, neither of them has utter a single word. In spite of that, Eli refused to let go of her, holding her close. She finds it odd to be thinking about things like how soft and smooth Nozomi’s hair is or how nice she smells at a time like this. Yet Eli couldn’t helped it. The silent girl in her arms have totally taken over her mind.

Eli encompassed Nozomi in her arms until Nozomi pushed away a little to reveal that her composure has came back. Nozomi stared at her with blankness on her face.

“Are you okay now, Nozomi?” Eli whispered, like she’s afraid she would scare her away.

“Yes, I’m fine now. Thank you.” Nozomi said, her hands on Eli’s waist, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly. That’s a sign she’s not okay yet.

“You don’t have to restrain yourself.” Eli said, being hopeful. “You can hug me until you have calm down, Nozomi.”

“Really?” Nozomi asked, unsure of herself. When Eli glanced down, she was met with a pair of turquoise puppy dog eyes. They were pleading, begging, but there was also contradictions in them. She felt a surge of emotion at those eyes. Eli felt strangely drawn into them and a foreign feeling she had never felt before started swirling in the deepest part of her heart. Notwithstanding, she couldn’t identify those feelings. She didn’t even know what they were.

When Eli didn’t answer, Nozomi pulled away with a slightly despondent look on her face.  That action left Eli hanging, yearning. Before she could completely pull away, Eli promptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her arms again. Nozomi’s face bumped against Eli’s bosom in one swift motion and Eli’s arms were already encircling her into a tight embrace. Then, the undistinguishable feelings were back again. She felt _glad_ to feel them. Eli pondered to herself what those feelings truly was.

But none of that matters right now. What matters is that Nozomi’s okay now.

“Elichi?” Nozomi called, a little bit shocked by the sudden movement from the older girl.

“I told you, I’ll be the one to give you hope. So hug me as much as you want, especially when it’s something that gives you strength, Nozomi.” Eli whispered as she laid her chin atop Nozomi’s head, inhaling her scent.

“Okay…” Nozomi said, still shocked, but her arms have already snaked their way around Eli’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	14. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I seemed to be writing with vigour these days.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The least they had expected was to be struck by an awkward tension after what just happened. However, the both of them were wrong. Nozomi thought she would act casual. Eli also thought that she would act casual. Yet the both of them found it hard to even communicate during dinner. Now and then, Eli would offer Nozomi the finest piece of beef she grilled, but when Nozomi accepted the piece of beef, they would both stuttered awkward “Thank you” and “You’re welcome”. Then, the awkward silence was back on.

Nozomi found herself preoccupied with what happened in the kitchen moments ago. She didn’t know it would affect her this much. It took over her mind, making her unable to think of anything else other than how Eli’s warmth was spreading all over her body. The way Eli held her, it was so tender, like she was cherishing something very dear to her. Despite that, Nozomi didn’t want to assume anything unthinkable. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. It’d be pointless if she did. To Nozomi, to be able to be friends with Eli was more than enough for her.

“…I’m sorry if it bothered you, Nozomi.” Eli suddenly spoke up, breaking the seemingly never-ending tension. Truth be told, Nozomi was grateful she broke it, though she’s also freaking out by trying to grasp this conversation’s direction. If it’s anything, Nozomi felt like Eli hugged her for responsibility instead. Did _Eli_ felt uncomfortable by it?

“N-No, I’m fine. I should be thanking you instead.” Was she stuttering just now? Nozomi didn’t even recognise the shaky voice she just projected.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just doing what I can to help you.” Eli said, sighing.

Nozomi’s head hung low. She heard Eli’s sigh just now. Maybe Eli was getting fed up with her already. Maybe this is where she’ll tell Nozomi to stop being a bother.

“This isn’t working.” Eli said.

 **There it is...** Nozomi’s face started to distort in pain. She closed her eyes shut, willing herself to stay away from the scenario that was being played in her head–where Eli stopped being nice to her.

“Nozomi.” Eli called.

No response came from Nozomi as she tried to collect herself.

“Nozomi, did you think that I did it because I have to?” Eli asked, but also speaking out loud Nozomi’s doubts for her.

Nozomi finally lifted her head, staring at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe what she just hear. It seemed unlikely that Eli’s able to read her mind, but then what did she hear just now? Eli was smiling softly at her, a defeated look that said ‘what am I going to do with this girl’ was evident on her face.

“Haa...” Eli sighed again as she stood up, walking over to Nozomi on the opposite side of the table. She stood in front of her, the soft smile still glued to her face. Then, Eli held her arms up towards Nozomi.

Absolutely clueless as to what her intention was, Nozomi glanced up at Eli with a bewildered expression. Unsurprisingly, Eli noticed this.

“If you think I hugged you out of responsibility for causing you a panic attack in the first place then how about I prove it to you that it’s not like that?” Eli smiled, almost like grinning.

“Eh?” Nozomi was bemused.

“Do you want to hug me, Nozomi?” Eli suggested. Yet, it sounded as if that question was Eli’s more-than-happy approval for Nozomi to hug her.

Bewildered as she was, Nozomi reluctantly brought her arms up and slowly encircled Eli’s waist. As she did so, Nozomi observed Eli’s reaction carefully, but Eli surprised her even more when she gave the ‘go ahead’ nod. Their position was odd, with Nozomi sitting and Eli standing, but that didn’t bother them one bit. Eli pulled Nozomi’s head close to her chest, then her hands worked their way to stroking Nozomi’s hair again. Nozomi closed her eyes, revelling in Eli’s soothing warmth.

“Honestly… what am I going to do with you?” Eli said, patting her head.

“…I’m sorry.” Nozomi apologised in a quiet voice.

“You should be, Nozomi.” Eli reproved. “Because you’re still feeling insecure even after all the times I’ve told you not to.”

Even though Eli was scolding her, Nozomi felt strangely warm inside as she listened to the rhythmic beating of Eli’s heart. Her words were words of encouragement to Nozomi’s frail heart. At that, Nozomi tightened her hold around Eli’s waist, feeling like crying for real after so long.

To let it all out, to escape from the dreadful reality that everyone called ‘life’, what a wonderful thing that would be. Nonetheless, Nozomi held herself back. If she think rationally about it, then crying now won’t save her later. Particularly when she has to face her family again.

Nozomi let go of Eli, the smile from before came back to her. Eli was distinctly surprised to see her so composed when she was so shaken a moment ago.

“You’re not hugging me anymore?” Eli asked. Nozomi chuckled at her words, it sounded as if she’s disappointed that Nozomi let go. Well, Eli did tell her to hug her as many times as she wanted after all. As tempted as it sounded, Nozomi wouldn’t want to push it too far.

“No, this is more than enough to prove to me. Thank you, Elichi.” Nozomi smiled warmly.

Although she was hesitant, Eli decided to let it slide. Seeing her smile again was more than reassuring for Eli.

As they became preoccupied with their conversation, their dinner seemingly forgotten.

* * *

 

“See you tomorrow.” Eli said as she saw Nozomi off at the station’s staircase.

“Un, I’ll see you tomorrow, Elichi.” Nozomi said her goodbyes, then she disappeared along the lines of people entering the station. Leaving Eli behind by herself.

Pulling her coat closer to her chest, Eli turned around and headed home. The night was still young, yet the feeling of loneliness that she hasn’t felt in so long started to creep into small corners of her heart. She never noticed it before, not after Nozomi has gone home; how lonely she feels right now.

The feeling of loneliness was profusely multiplied when the cold seeped into her bones by the minutes. It is mid December, after all. She fought back the cold by pulling her coat together tighter, though it seemed like she couldn’t pull it any tighter than it already was. Eli was put into a pensive mood due to the feeling inside that was taking over her, until someone bumped into her shoulder.

Eli was a bit startled when it happened. As she looked at said person, she was surprised to find it was Kotori. It seemed she was deep in thoughts also, because she lifted her head and the focused light in her amber eyes were back again. Everything about her hasn’t changed. Her cute ashen hair, her soft, gracious gaze, her appearance.

“Eli-chan…?” Kotori was just as surprised as she was to find her here.

“Kotori…” Breathed Eli. “…nice to see you again.”

They stared at each other for quite a long time, until Kotori decided to avert her eyes. Looking like she’s really distressed about something. Though, Eli could already guessed what it was.

“Um…” Kotori began, drawing Eli’s attention. “If you don’t mind… my house is near here.”

“Oh,” Eli said, “it’s fine.”

“Then, follow me, Eli-chan.” Kotori said, walking ahead of her. As Eli followed behind, she wondered why Kotori would suddenly asked her to come visit.

* * *

 

“Pardon my intrusion.” Eli said as she closed the door for Kotori.

“Come in, Eli-chan.” Kotori said, walking inside after she took her shoes off.

When she saw Kotori’s place, the realisation quickly dawned on her. From the moment she saw Kotori’s apartment from afar, she knew Kotori moved out instead of living with her mother. Why? Eli has absolutely no idea. However, that didn’t mean Kotori doesn’t love her mother. The ashen haired girl cared for her mother more than anything. She’s a gentle girl, there’s no way she’d do something unthinkable as fighting with her mother.

As said from before, Eli could guessed what the reason was, and it was none other than Umi.

“Would you like some tea?” Kotori asked, already standing behind the counter.

“Tea would be fine.” Eli replied, glancing around her apartment. It wasn’t big, but enough for just one person to live. Compared to Eli’s apartment, hers was a whole lot smaller. There’s only one table and two chairs close to the counter. An adjacent bedroom with one wardrobe in it, though even said room was small. Other than that, there isn’t much stuff in here, even the furnitures are kept simple. How unlike Kotori to be simple with decorating where she lives.

“Here you go.” Kotori set down two cups of tea on the table, then she sat down first, while Eli was exploring around.

“Thanks.” Eli said as she sat down, picking up her own cup.

They sipped their tea in silence. No one started the conversation first. It was always like this when Eli sat with Kotori, total silence. Sometimes, it would be the comfortable kind of serenity. While other times, it would be awkward silence. Kotori has always been a quiet, gentle girl. She talks when she thinks it’s appropriate to talk. Though, Eli mainly thinks it has something to do with her not having any particular topic in mind to talk about.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Eli-chan. I hope you’re well?” Kotori spoke up, breaking the tension.

“Yes, I’m doing well. Thanks for asking, Kotori.” Eli sipped her tea. “I take it you’re also well?”

“…I’m fantastic.” Kotori smiled half-heartedly. Eli’s brows knitted at the sight of that smile. Even she could tell that smile wasn’t going to fool anyone.

“Did Nico tell you about our meeting?” Eli asked, trying to put it as simply as possible, or rather, not to poke into the ants’ nest. She couldn’t guessed what would happen if she mentioned a certain blue-haired girl’s name. Kotori was also unpredictable due to how passive she was. Eli wouldn’t want to make matters worse after what she heard from Nico.

“What meeting, Eli-chan?” Kotori asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Oh, it’s just me meeting up with Nico and all. You know, it’s been a year since I last saw you guys.” Eli deflected.

“Oh… I see.” Kotori glanced away.

Eli was starting to become more unnerving. Why isn’t this girl telling her she’s about to get marry yet? She couldn’t just straight out talk to Kotori about it either. What’s stopping her?

“Have you seen Nico lately?” Eli needed to know if Kotori had heard anything from Nico, because she has to know if Kotori already knew about her knowing the wedding news.

“Not really… I’m… too busy with family matters to meet her.” Kotori replied hesitantly.

Turned out, she didn’t know, or maybe it could be her evading the topic. Either way, Eli was working furiously for a way to ask her without hurting her. Yet when it comes to Umi and Kotori, things would definitely become hard to handle.

“Eli-chan, I did hear about you meeting someone lately.” Kotori railed the conversation her way before she could ask about the wedding. What did she mean by ‘hear’? Didn’t she just say that she hasn’t seen Nico?

“Oh, you did?” Eli sounded surprised. “Who told you about it?”

“Nico-chan told me through the phone.” Kotori responded.

Through the phone… so she knew about what Eli has been doing lately, yet she didn’t know about Eli knowing her upcoming wedding? That seemed highly suspicious now, isn’t it?

“Kotori.” Eli started. “It’s best not to hide things from friends.”

As Eli said that, she stared at Kotori with dead seriousness in her eyes. She had known her long enough to know no matter how soft she went on her, Kotori wouldn’t open up. Therefore, the only way to make her spit is by doing it the harsh way.

Kotori, on the other hand, looked perceptibly baffled at what Eli just said and how she’s staring at her right now. Then, her face warped into a pained expression that Eli could never thought she’d be able to make. Her face turned pale, like she was chased by a killer, from there soon followed the painful scowl on her face and her head hung low. She wasn’t able to face Eli anymore. She knows Kotori couldn’t; especially after what she just said, but pretending that she didn’t see how Kotori was avoiding her, talking to her and walking home like nothing was happening is not Eli.

“…I’m sorry,” Kotori said, her head still stayed where it was, “it’d completely slipped my mind. I’ll go get you the invitation, just give me a minute, okay?”

As Kotori stood, she hid her current expression under her bangs, making it hard for Eli to read her at all. For Eli’s part, her eyes went wide when she saw that unreadable look on Kotori’s features. Why? Because it strangely resembled the similar, almost the same expression, that the purple-haired girl always carries around. Sometimes, Eli would caught Nozomi wearing such expressions on her kind features and it would always make her trying to think of something to cheer her up.

“Nozomi…” Eli whispered, eyes still wide.

“Did you say something, Eli-chan?” Kotori came back with the invitation letter in her hand, just in time to fuzzily hear Eli mumbling to herself.

“Ah,” Eli snapped out of her trance, “it’s nothing.”

“Well,” Kotori looked dubious as she slowly hand the invitation over to Eli, “here you go.”

“…” Eli stared at the letter in her hand, then back at her. “Kotori, for the last time, are you sure this is how you wanted to act around us forever?”

“Eli-chan, just take it.” Kotori insisted to dodge the question, the painful scowl from before threatened to come back.

“No, Kotori,” Eli refused, “I _will not_ be accepting it, at least not until you come out and face me.”

“—!” Kotori lightly gasped at her words. The letter in her hand shrunk back to her side, then she looked thoughtful for awhile. As she contemplated the idea, she stole glimpses at Eli’s face now and then. But it was no use, no matter how much she waited for the chance to flee from this dreaded conversation, Eli’s features wouldn’t budge from its sternness.

“…alright, I’ll yield.” Kotori backed down, admitting defeat with her eyes closed and head hung low.

“Good, then let’s hear what you have to say.” Eli finally smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	15. Evasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I'm back again! And this time I've brought along a friend of mine into this story's adventure with me. Many thanks to [ScarletPrincess4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess4) for beta reading this. I couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This one is set in modern times so not that much research is done.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hide it from you. It’s just… hard to even think about it.” Kotori sombrely admitted as she hung her head low.

“Are you two still together?” Eli asked, trying not to include Umi’s name in the conversation too much. Kotori dryly laughed at said question.

“I think we were never together in the first place.” Kotori said mournfully.

“What? But I always see you two together back when you were still in Otonokizaka.” Eli said in disbelief. These two were always joined at the hips back when they were still in Otonokizaka. Umi, Kotori and Nico were her fellow schoolmates back then as they were all in the same grade. She knew Umi and Kotori from the Student Council ever since she volunteered to help. As for Nico… well, let’s just say they got acquainted by accident.

Anyways, as discussed from before, Umi and Kotori were the famous Student Council President and Vice President of their school. They were graceful but also considerate to the student body throughout three years of Eli’s high school life. Additionally, they earned the nickname ‘The Knight and the Bird’ of Otonokizaka, due to how protective Umi was towards Kotori. That’s probably the reason why Eli always seen them together, leading to her thinking that Umi actually love her. It’s the only logical explanation for Eli’s interpretation of their relationship.

“From how I see it, just because we’re together doesn’t mean Umi-chan actually accepted that it’s real.” Kotori sighed. “All this time, I can't say whether she's been playing around instead of actually in love with me.”

“Umi’s not like that.” Eli denied with a bemused quirk of her brow.

“I know, but maybe she did it without being conscious of it.” Kotori said.

“That’s probably why…” Eli trailed off, putting her hand to her chin, looking distinctly pensive.

“What do you mean?” Kotori asked.

“Well,” Eli began, “last I saw her, she was pretty shaken, literally broken apart. I think she does care about you, she’s just dense.”

“I know, Eli-chan. I’m aware of that too. She is always dense…” Kotori said despondently.

“Then why the broken relationship and the marriage, Kotori?” Eli prodded.

“Because we’ve reached that point of no return, Eli-chan. I reached out but she didn’t take my hand. She just stood there, looking dubious, it made me think about all my choices with her until now.” Just now, Eli thought Kotori’s head couldn’t get any lower than it already was.

“…” Eli sat there, observing Kotori’s expression carefully. If only she could read people better, then she could have seen through Kotori’s words. Then again, if she could do that, she wouldn’t have been so restless when it comes to Nozomi.

Unexpectedly, she noticed something was off. The way Kotori avoided eye contact since they’ve started this conversation was evident. Either she held her head low or averted her gaze whenever she brought her head up. Then, it dawned on Eli. She knows what the problem was yet she refused to tell her.

“It’s not about Umi being dense, is it?” Eli spoke up.

Finally, she has succeeded in keeping Kotori’s amber orbs on her for the first time. Kotori looked at her, conspicuously appalled. Eli was right on her senses. Kotori didn’t like where this was going. Nonetheless, she continued.

“You know what’s going on. You know what’s the problem.” Eli reproved.

Kotori’s expression became unreadable as shadows shrouded her face when her head stooped once again.

“You ran away.” Eli continued with her harsh words. “It’s you who–“

“Don’t!” Kotori suddenly raised her voice. Her head’s still inclined. “I’m sorry… I just can’t tell you anymore than this.”

Kotori raised her head this time and what Eli witnessed made her eyes go wide. Hot tears were streaming down Kotori’s pale face.

“I don’t want to remember, Eli-chan.” Kotori put on the saddest, most bitter smile Eli has ever seen. “So please… at least let me have the peace that I’ve been desperately searching for.”

Eli was also shocked to see Kotori cry. This was the first time she has ever seen her crying. For seven years of having Kotori as a friend, she has never witnessed her crying in person. Yet right now, right in front of Eli, was a sniffling Kotori trying to hold her tears in.

“It’s already late… you should go home, Eli-chan.” Kotori said quietly. Eli deserved it, being kicked out of Kotori’s place is natural, given what she just said.

“…I’m sorry.” Eli said, then she stood up and headed for the door.

“It’s not your fault.” Kotori said just as Eli reached the entrance. “You only meant well, like you always have, Eli-chan.”

“Thanks… Kotori.” Eli said reluctantly. She stared at her for what felt like a long time, though it probably lasted for a few minutes. Eli then sighed, she turned around and reached for her shoes.

“Before you leave,” Kotori stood up and brought the invitation to her, “at least take this home.”

And she presented Eli with the wedding invitation again. Eli, who was putting on her shoes, stared at the invitation in Kotori’s hands, then back at her. After a moment, Eli accepted the letter.

“This means I’m still invited?” Eli asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Yes, there’s no way I would leave you out, Eli-chan.” Kotori said. “No matter what you say.”

Eli cracked a smile for the second time that evening. No matter what happens, Kotori is still Kotori. Her graciousness has never changed, back then and even now. Eli stood up, her hand grabbed the doorknob, but before she leave, she didn’t forget to give Kotori her thanks.

“Thank you, Kotori. I’ll see if I can make it.” With that, she left.

* * *

 

When she got home, it was already 9 p.m. As worn out as she was, Eli only took her coat off and she tiredly plopped down on her comfy sofa. Thinking to herself what a day it has been. The least she had anticipated was to bump into Kotori. The seemingly most disheartened person out of Eli and Nico.

Nico was more than well as Eli perceived it. Other than her so called ‘a pain in the arse’ that she had met a few weeks ago, Nico was quite casual the last time Eli had seen her. **How fortunate,** Eli thought. To be the one with least distress amongst them. She found herself envious of Nico’s easy life.

Being deep in thoughts as she was, Eli jumped when her phone rung. Slowing her deafening heartbeat, she pressed answer.

“Hello?” she greeted.

“Ah, hello, Onee-chan!” A soft yet excited voice called from the other end. Eli’s eyelids flew up immediately upon recognising that voice. It was her beloved sister, Alisa.

“Alisa? Is that you?” Eli asked.

“Yes, it’s me, Onee-chan. It’s been so long, hasn’t it? I’ve missed you.” Alisa said.

“I’ve missed you too, Alisa.” A smile crept its way onto Eli’s features. Anyone who would take one look at her now could tell that she was beaming, what with the way her face lit up at the sound of her long-since-contacted sister.

They’d been apart ever since Eli graduated from Otonokizaka. As their grandmother grew older by the days, Alisa had volunteered to go back to Russia in Eli’s place to take care of their grandmother. At the same time, she would have to enrol into schools in Russia, far away from her sister and Japan.

Alisa had always loved Japan, she loved staying here as she spent every moment here, learning new things about the country where her sister stayed, back when Eli was still in high school. The reason why she had volunteered was because of Eli’s relationship with Saitou. Alisa had known about them ever since Eli’s first year in college and had decided to give her sister the happiness she deserved. Hence, she had left for Russia.

“How many years has it been? Four years? And yet your Japanese is still so good.” Eli remarked merrily.

“Oh, I’ve been speaking Japanese with Obaa-san. You know she used to study in Otonokizaka and all, Onee-chan. And she’s still spot on!” Alisa said excitedly.

“That’s good. It means you can come see Japan again.” Eli remarked.

“Yeah, and guess what, Onee-chan? We have a surprise for you!” Eli could imagine her sister beaming on the other end as she chuckled.

“What kind of surprise, Alisa?” Eli asked.

“We’ve already arrived in Japan a few days ago!” Alisa said cheerfully. “And we’re currently preparing for Christmas. So hurry and come over soon, Onee-chan!”

“I will.” Eli chuckled. Then, she suddenly remembered what Nico had asked her before. “By the way, Alisa, if you don’t mind, can you prepare another slot for one more person?”

“Sure, who else is gonna join us?”

“Just a friend of mine.” Eli said, smiling.

“Is it Kotori-san?” Alisa asked.

“No, it’s someone I just met recently, but I’m sure you and Obaa-san will love her.” Eli said mystifyingly.

“Oh, okay.” Alisa agreed. “Um, Onee-chan? Is Saitou-san going to come?”

“Ah, Saitou?” Eli said, her voice becoming unsteady. “Oh, he’s still on business trip. He won’t be coming with me.”

“Again?” Alisa asked incredulously. “Um, Onee-chan, I don’t mean to pry, but don’t you think that he should reconsider his schedule? I mean he hadn’t been attending any of our Christmas dinners with you and us.”

The sinking feeling was returning in full force. Again, she had absolutely no idea why she felt this way towards her husband. One minute ago, she was still chatting happily away with Alisa and now she was feeling depressed when Alisa had mentioned her husband. What in the world was wrong with her?

“Onee-chan?” Alisa called as she brought Eli back from her abstraction plane.

“Ah, yes!” Eli responded. “Well, he’s busy. There’s nothing I can do about it. You understand how things are, Alisa.”

“I know, you’ve told me many times that adults are busy with their lives too, but at the very least, he could have spent one evening with us, right? After all, aren’t we family?”

That’s how she was. Always a smart girl, and a caring one too.

“I’ll talk to him once he get back, Alisa. Don’t worry.” Eli promised her. Her sister has always cared about her. That’s how honest and genuine her sister was. Always worried about her.

“Okay, just make sure you get through to him, Onee-chan. You know I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy.” Alisa said.

“I will, Alisa. Thank you.” Eli felt truly blessed to have such a loving sister who look out for her. “In exchange, this time I’m going to bring along someone in his stead. And she’s very nice too. I’m sure you two will get along just fine, Alisa.”

“She must be a wonderful person for you to praise her this much.” Alisa commented.

“You’ll see what she’s like soon.” Eli chuckled. “Then, I’ll come at the weekend, okay?”

“Okay, we’ll be done around that time.” Alisa verified. “I’ll see you again, Onee-chan. Goodnight.”

After Eli wished her goodnight, she hanged up. Eli couldn’t help but think about how a dinner with her family would be a good chance for Nozomi to enjoy herself. Furthermore, maybe she could find out more about her this way. Hopefully, the purple-haired girl would have the courage to open up, even just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose'?
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


End file.
